Cambio, realidades y dificultades
by Katie Lupin
Summary: Volví! espero me hayan extrañado-- UA sobre la vida de Harry si Sirius no hubiese dio nunca Azkaban. Chequéenlo! dejen RR
1. El Comienzo

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle"  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Este fic no se hace por dinero y todos o casi todos, no lo sé aún, pertenece J.K.Rowling la autora del libro y quién por fin nos dio una fecha para "La Orden del Fénix"  
  
RESUMEN: ¿Qué pasaría si Sirius si hubiese atrapado a Pettigrew desde un principio, por lo tanto hubiese sido inocente y se hubiese encargado de Harry?  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Al llegar a la casa de Peter no había señales de lucha ni el individuo en cuestión, Sirius al dar este último paso había atado todos los cabos sueltos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él, su amigo, los había traicionado, tratando de enmendar su error tomó su moto y se dirigió a ver a su mejor amigo, no. su hermano.  
  
Arribó a la casa de los Potter, sin embargo no le gustó nada lo que vio, ya no había vuelta atrás, la marca tenebrosa flotaba sobre la casa y la puerta de entrada (N/A: se que suena a redundancia, pero no se me ocurre algo mejor que poner para expresar eso) se encontraba abierta de par en par en par, así, con el temor a flor de piel se detuvo un momento antes de entrar a la casa y finalmente entró, lo primero que fue a su amigo. -¿Ja. James?- balbuceó el joven.  
  
Sirius vio al que fuera su hermano (N/A: Amigablemente hablando) por muchos años, allí tirado en el suelo con una expresión que bien daba a entender lo que en realidad había sucedido. Sin poderse sostener Sirius cayó al piso y tal fue el shock en el que quedó que nisiquiera sintió las saladas lágrimas que volcaban sus ojos. Todos los recuerdos más importantes en la vida de Sirius y que estaban relacionados con James pasaron por sus ojos.  
  
Poco a poco fue recuperando el aploma y con uno de los más grandes dolores en su alma cerró los ojos de su amigo, se levantó y comenzó a buscar a la esposa de James, buscó a Lily en todo el primer piso, no la encontró, así sin la más mínima esperanza subió las escaleras, no le hizo falta buscar demasiado porque en la habitación que correspondía a su pequeño ahijado se encontraba tirada la persona que buscaba. -¿Lily?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
Lamentablemente, su amiga yacía muerta allí con una expresión que no le envidiaba nada a la de su marido, Sirius una vez más sintió que las piernas no le sostenían una vez más cayó rendido.  
  
-¡Demonios! ¿De qué diablos me sirvió ser Auror si no puedo proteger a tu familia amigo mío? ¿De qué? ¿Eh?- gritó y golpeó el suelo con sus manos, en ese momento oyó algo que lo descolocó totalmente, un llanto que poco a poco se fue haciendo mayor. Se dirigió hacia el foco del asunto, la cuna del pequeño Harry. Sirius tomó en brazos al pequeño quien al ver a su tío paró de llorar y sonrió. -Hola campeón ¿Me podrías decir que pasó aquí?- preguntó con la mejor voz que pudo sacar -Creo que no me lo puedes decir todavía ¿Eh?... no lo creo. no.- Bajó al chiquito a la cuna de la cual lo había sacado, tomó un bolso y comenzó a sacar un poco de ropa, juguetes y cosas que creyó importantes. Harry al verse de nuevo ignorado comenzó a llorar nuevamente pero no le duró mucho ya que su padrino lo cargó nuevamente. Sirius y el bebé en sus brazos bajaron la escalera, iban abandonando la habitación cuando apareció Hagrid. -Buenas noches Hagáis- saludó Sirius tratando de no llorar.  
  
-Buenas noches Sirius, el profesor Dumbledore reenvió por Harry- contestó el semigigante (N/A: Sin malas intenciones al decirle así) tratando de parecer neutral.  
  
-¿Se lo llevarás a Susan? Después de todo es su madrina- preguntó Sirius, aunque más parecía aseveración.  
  
-Yo tengo algo que hacer ¿Vas a Hogwarts?- otra aseveración -Llévate la moto, yo debo matar a una rata traicionera que mató a mis amigos- indicó Sirius mientras su mirada triste cambiaba por una furiosa mientras gritaba -¡Te mataré Pettigrew, rata inmunda!-.  
  
¡Plop! Fue lo único que escuchó Hagrid cuando desapareció Hagrid cuando desapareció Sirius.  
  
-Debo informar esto a Dumbledore- balbuceó Hagrid tomó la motocicleta y se dirigió hacia el castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Mientras Sirius había aparecido en Londres. Algo dentro de sí le decía que Peter se encontraba allí. Se convirtió en el perro que correspondía a su alter ego. Por un rato rastreó por calles, pronto sus sentidos caninos le indicaron por donde podía ir.  
  
Antes de lo esperado encontró a la pequeña rata que chillaba como condenaba que pronto se convirtió en un hombre. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
-Porque quedándome con ustedes, nunca conseguiría nada bueno, por eso- contestó arrogante el hombre.  
  
-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó Sirius.  
  
Peter no alcanzó a poner una barrera y salió disparado hacia la pared -¡Desmaius!- gritó enseguida tan rápido que nisiquiera la varita de Peter había llegado a sus manos, Peter cayó desmayado, finalmente Sirius hizo parecer unas cadenas y lo apresó, los Muggles que pasaban por ahí cerca nunca supieron lo que allí sucedió.  
  
Sirius sin saber bien lo que hacía mecánicamente se dirigió al ministerio, habló a su superior y pronto se llevaron a Peter a Azkaban, sin embargo, todavía había algo que no le dejaban en Paz, sin saber que era aún se encaminó a su casa, abrió la puerta y allí comprendió lo que le molestaba.  
  
-Harry. ¡Harry!- gritó. Sin siquiera poder descansar tomó polvos Flú y se dirigió a ver a su prometida.  
  
-¡Casa de los March!- gritó a través del fuego. Apareció en la habitación principal de la mansión. De ahí corrió a la habitación de Susan, nisiquiera golpeó y entró, para su desgracia encontró la habitación vacía. No pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo a la presión que se había formado en su cabeza cayó desmayado.  
  
Cuando despertó y Susan estaba a su lado.  
  
-¿Qué. qué hago aquí?- al recordar, su semblante se entristeció -¿Por qué no estabas en tu habitación? Y. ¿Dónde está Harry?-esto último lo gritó.  
  
-Cariño. es primer lugar, esta es la habitación que tú usas cuando te quedas aquí ¿Recuerdas?... es segundo, la mía es la contigua y ambas se conectan por esta puerta- señaló una puerta casi al lado de Sirius- Tercero, -también entristeció su semblante -Harry está aquí conmigo y tengo algo más que decirte, EL Señor Tenebroso murió ayer cuando mató a. a. - tomó aire -James y Lily, nadie sabe como, pero Harry sólo tiene una cicatriz en la cabeza-.  
  
Sirius sólo abrazó a Susan y comenzó a llorar, un rato después cuando su llanto comenzó a menguar consiguió decir:  
  
-Fue mi culpa Susan, no debí haber puesto a esa rata maldita, no debí.-  
  
-Sirius, mírame- dijo mientras tomaba la cara de su prometido en sus manos -Yo sé que tu propusiste a. Pe.- se turbó -Digo a ese hombre porque tú NO sabías que él estaba asociado a Quién-tú-sabes, yo también pensé que era una buena idea ¿Recuerdas mi amor? Lo hablamos hace un tiempo- Susan calló y así sentados en la cama se quedaron bastante rato.  
  
-Que. quédate conmigo por favor.- pronunció Sirius.  
  
-Claro que si cariño- (N/A: quién fuera ella, escribo puras incoherencias, o quizás no, creo que haberme acostado a las 6:50 e día de ayer me hizo peor de lo esperado).  
  
Finalmente, casi después de una hora Sirius y Susan pudieron levantarse y Susan pudo llevarlo a su habitación (La de Susan) donde lo acostó, poco después abandonó la alcoba.  
  
El pobre Sirius no obtuvo precisamente el descanso necesario porque Harry despertó de su siesta y al extrañar a su mami se puso a llorar.  
  
-¿Qué. qué sucede? Harry. todo este tiempo y no te había visto ni preguntado por ti. lo siento- abrazó al bebé que al verse consentido comenzó a balbucear.  
  
Sirius levantó y bajó en repetidas veces al pequeño Harry (N/A: como se hace con las guaguas y estas se ponen a chillar felices) con lo que este pegaba pequeños chillidos de felicidad, estaban de lo más felices cuando salió un olor o muy bonito, es más, era asqueroso; Sirius que era un completo inexperto en materias de bebes, ya que su labor era hacerse el lindo, traer regalos y hacer gracias al pequeño (N/A: en Chile se dice hacer gracias, cuando alguien se hace el gracioso al burlarse o cuando alguien hace caritas chistosas); al no sabe de donde venía el olor inspeccionó varios lugares hasta que se dio cuenta de que el olor venía de Harry.  
  
-¡Susan!- gritó Sirius.  
  
La pobre chica llegó luego de unos minutos llegó asustadísima y muy agitada, después de haber corrido tanto.  
  
-¿Qué sucede Sirius?- preguntó.  
  
Sirius la miró preocupadísimo y dijo:  
  
-Creo que me equivoqué cuando pensé que Harry había salido casi ileso- mientras observaba la herida que tenía el bebé en la frente -Porque con el olor que despide creo que algo no debe estar bien con él- expuso el animago.  
  
-Ay. Sirius- suspiró Susan y preguntó -¿Qué me dirías si te digo que eso es normal?-.  
  
-Te diría, cariño, que estás loca, no, demente.-expresó Sirius.  
  
-Pues es verdad amor- se dirigió al bolso donde Sirius había puesto las cosas de Harry, buscó un poco, dio vuelta el bolso y finalmente preguntó -¿Sirius?...-.  
  
-Si.- contestó este.  
  
-¿Y los pañales?- contestó Susan sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
-¿Qué Cosa?- contestó Sirius ignorando el asunto, pero derrepente recordó que con el apuro no se había fijado y no había echado pañales -UPS.- balbuceó. Susan con voz entre incrédula y divertida explicó -Trajiste: ropa, juguetes, peluches, la lamparita, una lechuza con luz fluorescente (N/A: en Chile se les llama "espantacucos", yo tuve uno de los cazafantasmas, el marinero de mashmellows), una escoba de juguete, pero se te olvidó lo más importante, o sea, la fórmula y los pañales, el talco, cremas y las vitaminas de Harry y cómo nadie se puede acercar a la casa de James y Lily- su mirada y semblante se entristecieron -Bueno. supongo que tendremos que improvisar-.  
  
Susan llamó a un elfo doméstico y le explicó la situación, a los pocos minutos apareció con unos pañales de tela gasa, talco y demases.  
  
-"¿Cómo lo harán?"- (refiriéndose a los elfos) se preguntaron mentalmente ambos.  
  
El elfo llamado Sparky, entregó los insumos a Susan y se retiró, esta tomó en brazos a Harry y fue rumbo al baño.  
  
-Sirius, ven acá- pidió la chica.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- refutó Sirius.  
  
-¡Ahora Sirius!- expresó en tono que no admitía réplica.  
  
Sirius fue al baño y al verlo allí Susan terminó su frase.  
  
-De todas maneras tú eres su padrino y eventualmente tendrás que cambiarlo- y sonrió. -¿Yo? Tienes que estar bromeando Sus-respondió el hombre.  
  
-Sí, tú, no es sólo mi ahijado, también es tuyo.  
  
-Pe. pe. pero Susan- balbuceó Sirius.  
  
-Nada, ven y aprende- resumió Susan dando a entender que no admitía ninguna queja.  
  
Sirius viendo que no podía contra Susan fue a ver, obviamente tratando de no vomitar por el olor (N/A: Exagerado), Susan terminó de cambiar a Harry y este quedó tranquilo y poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño y Susan lo acostó.  
  
-Sirius, antes de que me gritaras estaba leyendo el Profeta.-  
  
-¿Ya se enteraron?- interrumpió Sirius.  
  
-Si, hay una nota que aburra 4 páginas, todavía no tiene fotos de la casa pero hay dos cosas, una, a pesar de que se supo gracias a Albus de que Harry fue quién lo derrotó, nadie sabe que está aquí con nosotros, dos, hay otra nota similar con respecto a.- Susan se turbó.  
  
-A Pettigrew y su traición ¿No?- Sirius terminó la frase.  
  
-Si y tercero, como tu fuiste quien o capturó te declararon Héroe nacional o algo así- terminó Susan con burla.  
  
-¿Cuándo será el juicio?- preguntó Sirius con preocupación.  
  
-No lo hubo, le dieron el suero, declaró y se lo llevaron a Azkaban- contestó Susan con seguridad.  
  
-wow- respondió Sirius como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.  
  
-Dumbledore quiere hablar nosotros hoy a la hora de almuerzo - el rostro de Susan había empezado a tensarse -Sobre Harry.-.  
  
-Me pregunto que sucedió en realidad aquel día- Sirius se veía afligido -¿Qué día es hoy?-.  
  
-2 de noviembre por la noche- respondió Susan.  
  
-A mi me parecen años- contestó el joven más par si mismo que para su novia.  
  
-A mi también- respondió ella en el mismo modo-.  
  
Derrepente Sirius se paró para susto de la pobre chica, la tomó por la cintura, hundió su cara en su pelo y dijo:  
  
-No sé que me hubiera sucedido si te pierdo Susy-.  
  
El chico se separó, puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y la besó. El beso iba profundizándose por ambas partes cuando algo los interrumpido, el llanto de Harry.  
  
-¿Cómo puede llorar tanto?- exasperado Sirius reclamó.  
  
-Es un bebé ¿Qué harías tú en su lugar?- lo tranquilizó su novia.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres saber?- preguntó en tono picarón.  
  
-Sirius.- Susan lo miró con cara de "Contrólate" -¿Qué hora es?-.  
  
-Las 11:30 PM- Dijo Sirius mirando al reloj de la pared.  
  
-Harry debe tener hambre.- meditó ella.  
  
-¿Y por qué si es tan tarde? Preguntó Sirius.  
  
-¿Realmente preguntas eso Sirius?- cuestionó incrédula la chica.  
  
-Mira, los bebés necesitan mantener en un régimen alimenticio que contenga comidas cada cierto tiempo, por eso llora Sirius- explicó catedráticamente.  
  
-Y supongo que las actividades que siguen son dormir y evacuar ¿No?-.  
  
-No te he dicho que si eres inteligente- se burló la joven.  
  
-ya, ya, ya.- contestó con cara de niño bueno -¿Ahora qué?-preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué de qué?- contestó Susan.  
  
-¿Qué pasará con nosotros, con Harry y el resto, eso qué?-.  
  
-Ah. eso.- perdió la sonrisa -No lo sé, Sirius, no lo sé. pero ahora creo que todo se verá mejor por la mañana y sé que es mejor dormir ahora, mañana hablaremos con Dumbledore- habló Susan.  
  
-Tienes razón Sus.- perdió la confianza -Es mejor dormir, esperemos que el señor Potter nos deje dormir ¿No es verdad?- terminó un poco más tranquilo.  
  
-Yo creo que si, acuéstalo allí- indicó una cuna - señalando una fina cuna de madera.  
  
-¿De dónde?...- preguntó incrédulo Sirius.  
  
-Elfos-.  
  
-Ah, entiendo.-.  
  
Susan y Sirius se acostaron y afortunadamente o quizás por buena fortuna o las buenas costumbres que tenía Lily pero Harry durmió bien y por lo tanto ellos también (Y conste que por las nuevas condiciones, a pesar de que durmieron juntos no lo hicieron revueltos).  
  
Al día siguiente. 6:30 AM  
  
-Susan, deja de jugar que despertaras a Harry con esos berridos.- todo esto lo dijo tan adormilada que fue bien poco lo que se le entendió.  
  
-Sus, no soy yo. buenas noches- se dio vuelta y siguió durmiendo.  
  
-¿Qué. quién llora?...- pensó (N/A: ¡¡¡vamos neurona piensa!!!)- Harry-.  
  
El pobre Harry lloraba a todo pulmón. Susan se levantó y fue a avisar qué era lo que quería el pequeño, lo tomó y lo olió.  
  
-No, no estás hecho de nada- a continuación le introdujo el dedo meñique en la boca y Harry lo chupó -¡Ah tienes hambre. Lily te adoro sin ti jamás lo hubiese sabido-Miró hacia arriba.  
  
-Sparky-.  
  
-Si, ¿Milady?-.  
  
-Necesito leche para el bebé-.  
  
-Claro. ¡Plop! Aquí está- apareció la mamadera.  
  
-Gracias-.  
  
-De nada Milady- desapareció.  
  
Susan quería bañarlo y como no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo así improvisó.  
  
Lo tomó, con cuidado lo desvistió sobre el tocador.  
  
-Ya hora. mmm. ¡Ah! Ya sé- invocó un hechizó para que saliera espuma, lo tomo y dejó que la espuma lo limpiara, después puso agüita tibia en el lavamanos, la tocó con el codo- gracias Lily de nuevo- volvió a mirar hacia arriba, levitó al bebé para poderlo enjuagar, afortunadamente Harry no lloró, sino que se rió todo el baño, finalmente invocó una toalla y lo secó, buscó pañales limpios (los elfos le habían traído muchos), se lo colocó, invocó ropita, un conjuntito verde agua y lo vistió. Susan cubrió a Harry en una mantita y lo volvió a la cuna.  
  
-Ahora me toca a mí bañarme, te veo en treinta, no despiertes a tu padrino, yo vuelvo luego ¿Ya?- lo besó en la frente y se metió al baño.  
  
Harry jugó con sus peluches un rato.  
  
Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que les guste este experimento de fic, cualquier cosa mándenme Review. Bye. Katie 


	2. Siguiendo adelante

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle"  
  
Disclaimer: el mismo del chapter anterior.  
  
Capítulo II "Intentando Seguir".  
  
Harry jugó con sus peluches un rato.  
  
Un rato después despertó Sirius de una pesadilla, ya que gritó - ¡James!-. Harry se asustó tanto, que comenzó a llorar, en ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta volteó hacia Harry, decorrió la ropa de cama y se levantó y tomó en brazos a Harry.  
  
- Ya pequeño, ya pasó. ya estoy aquí. no puedo evitarlo pequeño me siento culpable de lo que le pasó a tu papá y tu mamá ¿Crees que algún día me perdonarás?... ojalá que sí- resopló cansado.  
  
Momentos antes.  
  
- ¡James!- Susan escuchó el grito de Sirius y decidió salir de la ducha, se enrolló en la toalla. Cuando Harry empezó a llorar, se apresuró a salir del baño cuando escuchó a Sirius hablar con Harry.  
  
- .me siento culpable de lo que le pasó a tu papá y a tu mamá ¿Crees que algún día me perdonarás?... ojalá que sí-.  
  
- Ya creo que si, Sirius, cuando entienda lo que sucedió será así-.  
  
- Realmente espero que sea así cariño- dijo Sirius, mientras miraba a Harry. Se acercó a Susan y pasó a Harry en sus brazos.  
  
- Mademoiselle, me iré a bañar, hoy será un día muy largo-.  
  
Sirius pronto comenzó a arreglarse para recibir al profesor Dumbledore. Ya bajaba cuando comenzó; ruidos, explosiones, humo y gritos. Muy pronto, tanto Sirius como el ambiente se nublaron completamente, dentro de su shock, sólo atinó a correr al salón donde se encontraban Susan y Harry.  
  
"Eran las 14:15 hrs. Cuando la casa March fue atacada.", fue lo que pusieron los diarios del día siguiente cuando se difundió la noticia de la muerte de Susan March.  
  
Sirius veía este nuevo lugar con incredulidad, él, uno de los mejores aurores del ministerio, metido en este embrollo, por primera vez se sentía totalmente perdido, en menos de una semana toda su vida se había salido de control como si un huracán de pesadillas la hubiera sacudido, sin embargo, allí estaba en ese lugar.  
  
- "Él, un mago de, según la gente, sangre pura, hijo de una de las más importantes familias del mundo mágico, forzado, de la noche a la mañana, a vivir en un mundo diametralmente opuesto y distinto al suyo, el mundo muggle"- pensaba Sirius.  
  
Todavía no entendía nada, ni cinco días habían pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron todos juntos, ahora Lily, James y Susan estaban muertos, Pettigrew, en la cárcel - "Maldito traidor"- pensó. No había podido asistir al funeral de Lil y James y tampoco al de su prometida.  
  
Entre aquellos pensamientos, tocan a la puerta.  
  
El muy despistado llega a la puerta, sin preocuparse de ninguna de las especificaciones-órdenes que había recibido por parte de Dumbledore, y la abre.  
  
- Hola, sabe, yo vendo seguros de vida. Ups. perdón nisiquiera he dicho mi nombre. mi nombre es.- dijo una chica, al otro lado de la puerta.  
  
- ¿Qué vende?- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Seguros de vida- respondió la chica.  
  
- ah. y ¿Qué es eso?-.  
  
- ¿No sabe que es un seguro de vida?- preguntó media histérica la chica.  
  
- No.- Sirius lo dice como niño regañado-  
  
- OK ("¿De dónde salió este tonto que no sabe qué es un seguro de vida?, pensó la chica"), yo le digo, pero quisiera que me diera algo de beber, tengo mucha sed-.  
  
- Oh, si, claro, pase- indicó Sirius, otra vez olvidándose de todas las indicaciones que le habían dado.  
  
La joven era alta cabellos largos hasta la cintura y el color del pelo era castaño claro, con ojos celestes transparentes y una cara felicísima (como cualquier buena y decente vendedora).  
  
Pasaron a la cocina, donde Sirius le dio un vaso con agua.  
  
- Ten, sólo te ofrezco agua, hace menos de un día y medio que estoy aquí, me acabo de cambiar, así que no tengo idea de donde está qué- se disculpó el chico y era cierto que no sabía nada del mundo muggle, con suerte sabía de donde sacar el agua porque en casa también habían llaves, porque si no.  
  
- "Este chico es súper amable, ¿Tendrá novia?, o puede ser que sea muy tonto"-, pensó la chica y una sonrisa afloró en sus labios. -No se preocupe y Gracias-, le respondió la chica.  
  
- De nada, ahora, ¿Me podría decir qué es eso de los seguros de vida?-.  
  
La joven se largó no aguantó más y se largó a reír, cuando se calmó le explicó a un Sirius un "poco" enojado, ya que, no entendía por qué ella se reía de él. Ya estaba terminando de explicar y Sirius al fin entendía qué era un seguro de vida, cuando se oyó a un bebé llorar.  
  
- Perdón tiene hijos-. ("-Tiene hijos. ¡Qué desgracia!").  
  
- ¿No?- contestó Sirius, obviamente olvidando al pobre Harry.  
  
- Pero. ese llanto es de bebé.-. Pegándose en la cabeza, el descuidado tío recordó.  
  
- No, no, no, es mi sobrino, se llama Harry-.  
  
- Ah llora él.-.  
  
- Creo que es hora y debo cambiarle el pañal-.  
  
- Oh si pase usted, si quiere, ¿Le ayudo?-.  
  
- No, no, no querría molestarla-.  
  
- No se preocupe, no es problema.-.  
  
Recordó cuando Susan cambiaba a Harry y todo el buen semblante que había tenido todo el día se fue.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó la chica.  
  
- No, recordé a alguien.- Sirius pensó en voz alta.  
  
- Ups. este. nisiquiera le he dicho mi nombre-.  
  
- Susan.- balbuceó Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó la chica.  
  
- ¿Ah?-.  
  
- Susan. dijiste. Susan.-.  
  
- Eh, si, Susan, con el nombre de mi novia-.  
  
- ¿Terminaste hace poco con ella?-.  
  
- No. ella.-.  
  
- ¿Se fue?, ¿Te dejó?, ¿Se la tragó la.?- la chica molestaba a Sirius, pero fue interrumpida por él.  
  
- Murió. hace un par de días-.  
  
- No te preocupes, tarde o temprano, yo mismo tendré que aceptarlo. eventualmente-.  
  
- Sabes yo tenía una hermana que se llamaba Susan pero hace años que no la veo.-.  
  
- Perdón que pregunte esto ahora, pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-.  
  
- Katherine Lockling-.  
  
- Ahhh. yo me llamo Sirius. Sirius Black-.  
  
- Que interesante tu nombre, como el de la estrella-.  
  
- Oh, sabes algo más que de seguros.- le tocó el turno de burlarse a Sirius. - ¡Hey!- reclamó la chica (N/A: Mi amiga Katty (K. Lockling) se auto- proclamó como personaje de la historia, espero que nadie se enoje por eso).  
  
- Oye, y. ¿Cómo terminaste cuidando a ese bebé?... Porque me dijiste que no era tu hijo.-  
  
- Bueno. mi mejor amigo, que nos criamos juntos, ¡ahhh! (se pone la mano en la cabeza)-.  
  
- No lo puedo recordar como fue que tengo yo a Harry. "No le voy a decir la verdad a una muggle ¿Cierto?"-.  
  
- O sea, se llama Harry-.  
  
- Sip- dijo Sirius con tono infantil.  
  
- No te voy a presionar, la verdad no tendría que haber preguntado. pero bueno, noto que no tienes muchas nociones sobre la vida que se hace aquí o todavía no sales del shock, así que aquí tienes mi fono por si quieres un siguieres un seguro de vida os e te ofrece algo. yo ya me tengo que ir-.  
  
- Ah, sí, claro, yo te llamo. "Claro, como si supiera qué es un fono y para qué demonios sirve".-.  
  
En otro lado.  
  
- Quizás escapaste del ataque a la casa March, pero no te preocupes Black, te encontraré y cuando lo haga tú y tu pequeño protegido, sí porque ya sé que ese maldito chiquillo está contigo, pagarán por lo que la pasó a mi señor.-.  
  
Hasta aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia.  
  
Mi disculpa, por no escribir en tanto tiempo es la siguiente: estoy hace meses sin Internet y las veces que tuve oportunidad de meterme a ff, el computador no ingresaba la historia, por lo que, se quedó allí guardada, eso fue en el verano, y ahora no había escrito porque entré a 3º Medio, me falta, prácticamente un año y medio para salir del liceo y mis promedios de años anteriores fueron fatales, así que éste año he querido ponerle empeño, no es que resulte mucho, pero que se le va a hacer, bueno, eso era...  
  
Voy con los saludos, agradecimientos, etc.  
  
A L-O y a Vannet: quienes me dejaron, Los dos review de éste fic, gracias porque de no ser por sus review no hubiera seguido este fic.  
  
A la Katty-Chan: mi amiga que, a pesar de que hubo que perseguirla para que leyera mi cuaderno de fics, Gracias, ya que si no te obligo y no lo lees de ninguna manera lo hubiera seguido, así que eso.  
  
Obviamente a la Adria, Karla, amiguis, porque siempre me da criticas constructivas personalizadas o en los review. Por último a todas las freaks, del ex 2º A, liceo 7, 2002, porque, por mucho que estemos en cursos diferentes, somos o tratamos se ser tan amigas como siempre.  
  
Ahora si que es lo último, cualquier idea que tengan será bien aceptada, ya que el colegio absorbe toda posible sinapsis de mi pobre y única neuronita y ya está súper cansada la pobre.  
  
Bye, Auf Wiedersen, Ciao, lo que sea. Katie. 


	3. Volviendo a la Realidad

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle"  
  
Disclaimer: el mismo del chapter anterior.  
  
Capítulo III: "Volviendo a la realidad".  
  
Lo último del capítulo anterior.  
  
- Ah, sí, claro, yo te llamo. "Claro, como si supiera qué es un fono y para qué demonios sirve".-.  
  
En otro lado.  
  
- Quizás escapaste del ataque a la casa March, pero no te preocupes Black, te encontraré y cuando lo haga tú y tu pequeño protegido, sí porque ya sé que ese maldito chiquillo está contigo, pagarán por lo que la pasó a mi señor.-.  
  
****************************  
  
N/A's: Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo ya, lo digo y lo repito ¡ESTAMOS DE LUTO! Y por seacaso, en este fanfic ¡SIRIUS NO VA A MORIR EN EL QUINTO AÑO DE HARRY, de todas maneras es el protagonista aquí!  
  
Ahora si, al capítulo actual.  
  
Después de que Katty cerrara la puerta, Sirius quedó pensativo acerca de qué podría implicar para su futuro, el hecho de tener a alguien conocido en el mundo muggle. En eso tocan la puerta (casi inmediatamente después de que Katty se fuera).  
  
- ¿Qué se le habrá quedado?- masculló Sirius.  
  
Toc, toc, un poco más fuerte que lo hace salir de su trance. Sirius abre la puerta diciendo, obviamente sin mirar a quien tenía en frente.  
  
- ¿Qué se te quedó?-.  
  
Continuaba sin mirar al anciano director de Hogwarts que lo miraba impaciente, ya que la vecina del frente estaba mirando por la ventana con cara de extrañada.  
  
- Buenos días Sirius- interrumpió el director a las cavilaciones internas del joven protector del bebé Potter.  
  
- Ah. ¿Qué?... Hola Albus, no te esperaba-.  
  
- Bueno, y eso que te avisé-.  
  
- Sí. ¿Cuándo?- en eso picoteó por quincuagésima vez una lechuza en la ventana de la habitación.  
  
- Si, creo que allí está mi anunciación- respondió Dumbledore con un gesto gracioso.  
  
El rostro del anciano se contrajo para continuar.  
  
- Lamentablemente, no vengo a dar muy buenas noticias para ti-.  
  
- ¿A qué te refieres Albus?-.  
  
- Al ministerio. pronto serán las audiencias para Pettigrew y otros mortifagos-.  
  
- ¡Oh! Pensaba que demorarían un poco más de tiempo-.  
  
- Pues no. poco usual en ellos, pero en esta ocasión no se han demorado casi nada-.  
  
- ¿Cuándo será.?-.  
  
- En tres días-.  
  
- ¡¿Tan poco?! ¡¿Con quién se supone que deje a Harry?!-.  
  
- Ya veo, todavía no conoces a nadie, recuerda que debes tener el mínimo o nulo contacto con el mundo mágico, al menos por ahora. yo mismo nos arriesgué a ambos al enviar a esa lechuza-.  
  
- Por lo tanto no puedo llamar a Remus ¿Cierto?-.  
  
- No, no puedes ¿No conoces a nadie del barrio todavía?-.  
  
- Sí y tengo su feléfono-.  
  
- ¿No será teléfono?-.  
  
- Si, eso ¿Qué es eso?-.  
  
- No lo sé, a mí no me preguntes.-.  
  
- Ayudas mucho Albus-.  
  
- Eh, bueno creo que ya cumplí con avisarte. me retiro-.  
  
- Pero creo que deberían haber tardado un poco más, que se hayan demorado tan poco me huele raro.-.  
  
- Es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, por ahora, debo irme porque hay otros problemas en le colegio-.  
  
- Bueno pero volverás ¿Cierto?-.  
  
- No lo sé pero no veremos en tres días, adiós- y haciendo girar su varita apareció humo y se fue.  
  
- Para qué golpeó la puerta di podía aparecerse dentro de la casa-.  
  
Al día siguiente.  
  
Toc, toc.  
  
Sirius recién levantándose con un pijama azul abre la puerta.  
  
- Hola- dice una voz femenina-.  
  
Sirius con su linda cara de recién levantado, preguntó:  
  
- Hola, ¿Cómo estás Katty?- mientras Sirius pensaba "¿Qué hora es?".  
  
- Quería saber. si vas a comprar tu seguro de vida o no.-.  
  
- No lo sé todavía, pero. me gustaría que pasaras para pedirte un favor- .  
  
- ¿Un favor?-.  
  
- Sí, algo pequeño-.  
  
Pasando a la casa.  
  
- ¿Es algo muy grave?- preguntó la chica con tono de preocupación.  
  
- No, no es grave, pero toma asiento. ¿Te traigo algo?-.  
  
- No gracias-.  
  
- Bueno, quisiera pedirte, que. si por favor, podrías cuidar a Harry por, más o menos medio día- dijo Sirius con carita de "Yo no fui".  
  
- ¿Qué? y. ¿Mi trabajo?- exclamó Katty alarmada.  
  
- Yo te ayudo después, pero, por favor.- repitió Sirius con impaciencia.  
  
- ¿Y por qué quieres que cuide a tu sobrino?- preguntó Katty intrigada- .  
  
- Es que. tengo que ir a declarar por la muerte de los padres de Harry- .  
  
- Bueno pero si es eso, ¡Claro que sí! Y ¿Cuándo sería?-.  
  
- Dentro de dos días-.  
  
- OK yo me hago cargo-.  
  
- Gracias Katty, creo que te debo una muuuy grande-.  
  
- Pero. ¿Me vas a comprar un seguro de vida?-.  
  
- ¿Y? ¿Cuánto vale?-.  
  
- Eso es lo mínimo, la intención de querer comprar uno es lo que cuenta.-.  
  
- ¿Cuánto Katty?-.  
  
- 50 libras por mmm. digamos.. ¿Siempre?-.  
  
- Demonios, lo que tengo que hacer por Harry.- grrr.- Pero.- la miró con cara de ogro- más te vale que a Harry no le pase nada malo, tú no me conoces enojado.- terminó en tono de amenaza.  
  
- Harry estará bien Sirius. déjalo todo en mis manos.-.  
  
- Entonces. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.  
  
- Bueno, tienes que pasarme éstos papeles (habló un rato sobre papeles legales)- Sirius pensaba "¿Y de dónde saco eso?"- Después me firmas otros papeles. y bueno. (Después de quince minutos) es eso.-.  
  
- O sea, ¿Nada más?- indicó Sirius con sarcasmo.  
  
- Sí, así es- respondió Katty.  
  
- Entonces, si yo compro un seguro tú cuidas a Harry-.  
  
- Sí, o sea, supongo-.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero no tengo ahora todos los papeles que me pides, así que cuando vengas a cuidar a Harry, cuando vuelva te firmo todos los papeles-.  
  
- OK-.  
  
- Ya que arreglamos eso, yo me voy, te veo luego Sirius- Katty se levantó.  
  
- Adiós- dijo Sirius y Katty cerró la puerta de la casa.  
  
- Y ahora, creo que debo ir a comprar algo de comer, pero primero a buscar a Harry-.  
  
Sirius se desperezó después de la "pequeña" cátedra sobre seguros que le había largado Katty y fue a buscar a Harry. Con el paso de los días se había ido acostumbrando a la rutina diaria, aunque decididamente no sabía cómo usar muchos de los artefactos muggles de a poco iba asimilando su nueva situación.  
  
Llegó el día del trato.  
  
07:00 Hrs. Toc, toc.  
  
07:01 Hrs. Toc, toc, toc, toc.  
  
07:06 Hrs. Sirius, adormilado abre la puerta y dice:  
  
- Perdón, pero me quedé dormido, pasa-.  
  
- Gracias- respondió con una cara de tres metros. N/A: En Chile, eso significa que tiene cara de estar súper enojada.  
  
- Bueno. te explico, Harry está ahí, sus cosas están por allá, cualquier cosa la compras y yo te la reembolso, ésta es su comida.- después de unos minutos - ¿Te quedó claro?-.  
  
- Sip- le respondió Katty.  
  
- Creo que estoy atrasado, mira la hora que es (Se transfiguró un reloj), ¡Demonios! Son las 07:30-.  
  
- Realmente te quedaste dormido ¿No?- preguntó una extrañada Katty.  
  
- ¿Lo dudabas? Le respondió Sirius. -Espera que me cambie y me voy, de nuevo te agradezco por quedarte con Harry y te pido disculpas por dejarte esperando afuera- dijo Sirius rapidísimo, casi sin respirar.  
  
- No, no te preocupes y apúrate que se te hace tarde- "Que tonto" pensó Katty (N/A's: YO, Katty, no pensé eso, fue la Paloma, que conste).  
  
5 Minutos después. sale Sirius con un terno muggle y su capa nueva.  
  
Katty lo mira con una cara de "Está loco, cómo va a salir así".  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así- preguntó Sirius confuso.  
  
- ¿Por qué será? Sólo que vas con una capa DE LO MÁS NORMAL paseando por ahí- Katty habló marcando lo que decía con el peor de los sarcasmo.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?- preguntó Sirius de vuelta.  
  
- Uno no anda por ahí con capas, eso no es normal. Por demás, ¿No me dijiste que ibas a una audiencia? Porque así parece que y vas como mago a animar una fiesta de cumpleaños- lo último casi lo gritó la chica.  
  
Sirius, un poco rojo pensó "Recuerda que Katty no es una bruja".  
  
- Te lo digo en serio Sirius, si no quieres hacer el RIDÍCULO sácate eso- reprimió Katty a Sirius en pose de dueña de casa.  
  
- OK-.  
  
3 segundos después Sirius aparece con su terno y una maleta.  
  
- Adiós- anunció el hombre.  
  
- Que te vaya bien- respondió Katty y enseguida le preguntó -¿A qué hora vuelves?-.  
  
- No lo sé-.  
  
- ¿Qué tan larga puede ser una audiencia Sirius? Qué necesitas llevar maleta ¿No pensarás escaparte y dejarme sola con Harry?- exclamó Katty.  
  
- No, no te exaltes, no te voy a dejar con Harry, pero no sé cuanto dure la audiencia- reconoció Sirius.  
  
- Ah, más te vale, porque si no, te persigo hasta el mismísimo infierno para devolverte a tu sobrino, y no creas que no lo haría-.  
  
- No te preocupes, mi sobrito es todo mi mundo, así que cuídalo con tu vida, y, pobre de ti si tiene UN sólo rasguño, porque te puedes olvidar de tu seguro ¿OK?-.  
  
- OK-.  
  
Sirius se despide con un beso en la mejilla de Katty y se va. Eran las 7 con 40 minutos, cuando caminaba hacia un lugar en especial mezclándose con todos los muggles que a esa hora iban a trabajar.  
  
- Creo que estoy atrasado- abre el maletín y saca su varita y corre los ladrillos y entra al callejón Diagon estando ahí, abrió nuevamente el maletín y saca.  
  
Hasta aquí llagamos.  
  
Bueno que puedo decir, aparte de. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY CANSADA!!!!!!!!!! El sistema de educación de Chile es el más estúpido del mundo, hacen puras estupideces que lo único que consiguen es desmoralizar, deprimir, traumar y estresar a los estudiantes y sus familias, sino lo creen pregúntennos.  
  
Con respecto, a lo de como entrar al ministerio: esto está escrito hace poco, pero no antes de que leyera (La Katty no ha tenido tiempo) el quinto libro donde muestran como se llega al ministerio de manera muggle. Así que tienen dos opciones: Pretender que Uds. Tampoco saben lo que dice el quinto libro. E imaginar que desde el callejón Diagon también se puede entrar al ministerio. O.  
  
Perdonarnos porque con el final de semestre las pobres únicas neuronas que nos quedan a la Katty y a mí no pueden pensar en cómo arreglar este desperfecto... de veras lo sentimos, pero, como ven. nuestras neuronas se declararon en huelga con respecto a este pedazo del fic y en general con cualquier pensamiento, exigen aumento de sueldo.  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
A la Katty-Chan: mi ayudante a medio tiempo en este fic, ya que tiene sus propios fic's como.  
  
Todos quienes nos dejaron review's.  
  
Respuestas a los review:  
  
A la Tanina: Aunque yo también adoro a Sirius, en el liceo lo he demostrado "pocas" veces, en este caso había que ser un poco realistas ¿De qué otro modo podría comportarse un Mago en el mundo Muggle? Así que. eso. Pero igual se te agradece que hayas escrito uno. A Kathy: gracias por tu review, puede ser... puede ser... A azuka Tsukino: Gracias por tu review...  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llegamos por hoy, pero, pronto volveremos, bueno. dependiendo de cuanto me demore en transcribir desde el cuaderno de fic's.  
  
Hasta pronto.  
  
Katie. 


	4. Katty niñera oficial de Harry

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: Este fic no se hace por dinero y casi todos los personajes aquí contenidos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling la autora del libro, quien terminó al fin el quinto libro que hasta ahora no me gusta ya que muere mi Sirius. Y "Por si las moscas" (N/A: así se dice en Chile y significa "por si las dudas"), Katty, es la imagen mental de mi amiga Katherine Lockling, que amablemente se auto-figuró aquí y que a cambio de eso me ayuda a escribir lo que ustedes leen.  
  
Capítulo IV: "Encuentros extraños, La audiencia, o también, Katty, niñera oficial de Harry".  
  
En casa de Sirius.  
  
Katty subió a ver a Harry a la habitación del bebé. - Haber Harry. que se te ocurre que podamos hacer.- resopló la chica.  
  
- Guaaaaaaa.- empezó a llorar el bebé.  
  
- Ya. ya. tranquilo.- lo tomó en brazos y lo empezó a meces, mientras el pequeño jugaba con sus pelo. - ¿Te gusta mi pelo?- preguntó.  
  
- Tip- contestó Harry.  
  
- ¡Qué lindo, y habla!- exclamó extasiada la muchacha.  
  
Harry empezó a reír.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque?- curioseó Katty.  
  
- Tip-.  
  
- Entonces te visto y nos vamos-.  
  
- Yap-.  
  
- ¡Que lindo.! ¿Y yo te caigo bien, Harry?-.  
  
- Tip-.  
  
- ¡ahhh!- (grito de ilusión por parte de Katty).  
  
- Veamos tu ropita. por aquí. haber que lindo te ves.- canturreaba la chica.  
  
30 minutos después.  
  
Harry en su cochecito y Katty tirando de él.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si te compro un helado, Harry?-.  
  
- Ti, ti, tía linda-.  
  
- ah. ¡Éste niño es el más lindo y tierno que conozco!-.  
  
- Ti, ti.-.  
  
- ¿Qué helado quieres?-.  
  
- Totoate.-.  
  
- ¿Qué?-.  
  
- Totoate.-.  
  
- ¡Ah! Chocolate-.  
  
- Tip.-.  
  
5 minutos después se comen un tremendo helado cada uno.  
  
- mmm. pensemos. qué podemos hacer ahora. ¡ya sé! ¿Vamos al zoológico?- .  
  
- Tip-.  
  
1 hora después. En el zoológico.  
  
- Mira, Harry, qué lindos son los leones ¿No?-.  
  
- grrrrrraaaaaa, grrrrr, grrrraaaa- exclamó Harry como respuesta.  
  
- Sí, así hace el león.- indicó Katty, bastante extrañada.  
  
- grrrrr, grrrrrraaaaaa- seguía Harry, mientras Katty llevaba la carriola más allá, a la jaula de los Monos.  
  
- ¡Mira que grandes son los monos!-.  
  
- guau, guau, miau.- gruñía Harry.  
  
- No, así no hacen los monos-.  
  
- Miauuuuu- continuaba Harry, pero derrepente se quedó quieto, por eso Katty se dirigió hacia donde miraba Harry y ve un perro en un gato paseando de lo mejor. "Ah, con razón." pensó, giró y vio la jaula de las Serpientes.  
  
- Mira Harry, ahí hay serpientes-.  
  
Harry miró a las serpientes y se puso raro e inmediatamente comenzó a balbucear: -sssssskipssssssskkppssssrrrrrrr- la serpiente lo miró y en el mismo tono le "respondió"; la serpiente hizo un murmullo y bajó la cabeza.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja. rrrrrssssskkkkkssss ja, ja, ja-.  
  
- ¿Tú entiendes lo que dice?- Preguntó una anonadada Katty.  
  
- Tip-.  
  
- ¿Y qué dice?-.  
  
- Dite que soy muy tiedno y que si tu edes mi mamá-.  
  
- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste Harry?-.  
  
- Nadap-.  
  
En eso Harry se cae.  
  
- Guaaaaaaa- Harry comenzó a llorar.  
  
- Harry, ¿Estás bien pequeño?-.  
  
- Nop, guaaaaaaa-.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si te compro un pastel?- preguntó Katty a Harry para tratar de calmarlo.  
  
- Ti, ti, ti, ti - Harry se alegró y se puso a saltar.  
  
Justo ahí Katty se dio cuenta de que Harry tenía rota la frente.  
  
- Oh ¿Cuándo te heriste la frente Harry?-.  
  
- Quep, mi fente noooo- se puso a llorar nuevamente el pequeño.  
  
- Haber, déjame revisar.- Katty se agachó nuevamente y movió el flequillo de la frente del bebé y vio la cicatriz de rayo. - Pobrecito- exclamó.  
  
- Creo que debemos ir a un hospital-.  
  
- Noo, yo tenía eta yayita-.  
  
- Como va a ser así, no, no vamos al hospital-.  
  
- Yo no quedo-.  
  
Finalmente Katty se rindió, ya que la cicatriz no tenía sangre, ni costra, nada.  
  
Así que solo siguieron caminando hasta que visitaron todo el zoológico, después de eso, caminaron hacia el centro para que Katty comprara el pastel de Harry; estaban en eso se acerca un hombre formal junto con un niño rubio.  
  
- ¡Papá, papá, es Harry Potter!-.  
  
- ¡Qué!-.  
  
- Si Papá es Harry Potter-.  
  
- Perdón, Señora- el hombre se dirigió a Katty.  
  
- Señorita, gracias ¿Qué se le ofrece?- le rehuyó al hombre frente a ella.  
  
- Señorita ¿Cómo se llama ese niño?- repitió el hombre.  
  
- ¿Por qué debería decírselo?- atacó la chica.  
  
- Es que es amigo de mi hijo- contestó el hombre.  
  
- ¿Y no sabe su nombre?- exclamó la muchacha.  
  
- 


	5. y ¿Que pasó en la audiencia?

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: Este fic no se hace por dinero y casi todos los personajes aquí contenidos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling la autora del libro, quien terminó al fin el quinto libro que hasta ahora no me gusta ya que muere mi Sirius. Y "Por si las moscas" (N/A: así se dice en Chile y significa "por si las dudas"), Katty, es la imagen mental de mi amiga Katherine Lockling, que amablemente se auto-figuró aquí y que a cambio de eso me ayuda a escribir lo que ustedes leen.  
  
Capítulo V: "Y. ¿Qué pasó en la audiencia?"  
  
El consejo pronto comenzaría el interrogatorio que decidiría el destino de Harry, Sirius y toda la comunidad mágica.  
  
Sentaron a Pettigrew en el estrado, quien aducía absoluta inocencia, pero al escuchar esto. inmediatamente una avalancha de insultos, improperios e incluso una que otra maldición, atacaron al acusado que finalmente provocaron el desalojo de la sala, quedando Sirius, Remus, los testigos, el consejo, el oidor, los aurores encargados del orden y el acusado.  
  
Lentamente -según la opinión de Sirius- se procedió a dictar los cargos contra Pettigrew, pasada este trámite, apareció un ayudante que en sus manos portaba el Veritaserum, más lento de lo que ha Sirius le hubiese gustado y más rápido de lo que Peter quería se la dieron a beber provocando, desde afuera, una extraña contorsión en el acusado; e que interiormente, había anulado cualquier intención de mentira y/u ocultación de la verdad de parte del individuo.  
  
El oidor se paró enfrente al acusado e inquirió:  
  
- ¿Es UD Peter Pettigrew?  
  
- Si.- respondió Pettigrew con mirada cansina y sin ningún sentimiento producto del suero que le habían administrado.  
  
- ¿Era UD amigo de la familia Potter?-.  
  
Una pequeña contorsión interrumpió el normal transcurso del interrogatorio.  
  
- Traiga más Veritaserum- ordenó el oidor.  
  
El asistente salió y volvió con el mismo frasco que hace unos minutos atrás habían visto los asistentes a la audiencia, éste puso unas gotas en el mismo vaso que antes se le diera al acusado y contra todo pronóstico, el oidor, mostrando un abuso de su fuerza le hizo beber todo el contenido al acusado, no obteniendo ninguna amonestación por su comportamiento.  
  
Ahora si que no se veía nisiquiera un rastrojo de vida en Pettigrew, de esa forma continuó el interrogatorio.  
  
- Repito la pregunta, Señor Pettigrew ¿Era UD amigo de la familia Potter?-.  
  
- Si- fue su respuesta.  
  
- ¿Era muy cercano a los Potter?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- ¿La familia Potter le pidió que UD fuese su guardián secreto?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- Entonces. ¿UD reconoce que fue el guardián secreto de los Potter?-.  
  
Una nueva sacudida asustó a Sirius, sin embargo duró poco y no fue necesario que se le diera otra dosis de Veritaserum.  
  
- Reitero. ¿Fue UD el guardián secreto de los Potter?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- ¿Fue el 31 de Octubre del año corriente acompañado por el Innombrable con el propósito de atacar y posteriormente asesinar a la familia Potter?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- ¿Qué le impulsó a cometer tamaña traición?-.  
  
- El miedo y la ambición-.  
  
Ante esta confesión Sirius estuvo a punto de saltarle encima pero una pronta reacción de Remus se lo impidió.  
  
- No te exaltes- le dijo Remus.  
  
- Pero.-.  
  
- Silencio- le interrumpió el licántropo.  
  
- ¿Qué se le ofreció a cambio?- indagó el oidor.  
  
- Protección, ayuda, poder.- le respondió Pettigrew.  
  
- En ese caso. nos gustaría saber. ¿Cómo fue que UD terminó siendo el guardián de los Potter?-.  
  
- Sirius pidió el cambio, ofreciéndose como carnada ante algún eventual ataque para saber el paradero de James y Lily, ya que nadie sospecharía que yo sería el guardián como nadie tampoco pensó que yo podría estar con el Señor Oscuro-.  
  
Ahora el que por poco y salta fue Remus si no lo hubiese detenido Sirius.  
  
- Entonces el Señor Black es inocente-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- Pueden llevárselo- dijo el oidor a los aurores que habían traído a Pettigrew a la corte.  
  
El oidor se sentó y los jueces del consejo murmuraron por un momento.  
  
Después llamaron a Sirius a declarar al estrado. Nuevamente el asistente trajo el "suero de la verdad" que le dieron a beber a Sirius.  
  
- ¿Es usted Sirius Black?- preguntó el oidor.  
  
- Si- respondió Sirius bajo el influjo del suero.  
  
- ¿Fue Ud amigo de James y Lily Potter?-.  
  
- ¿Qué relación los unía con usted?-.  
  
- Yo fui el mejor amigo de James, también era muy amigo de Lily y soy el padrino de Harry Potter el hijo de ambos-.  
  
- Entonces Señor Black. ¿Fue UD quién pidió el cambio de guardián secreto para el hechizo Fidelius?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- ¿Nos podría explicar la razón?-.  
  
- Porque todos saben que yo era su mejor amigo que seguramente yo sería el guardián de ellos, por lo tanto quien mejor para despistarlos. pero me equivoqué porque yo mismo los puse en las manos del traidor.-.  
  
- ¿O sea Ud se ofreció para carnada?-.  
  
- Si-.  
  
- ¿Cuándo supo que Pettigrew era el traidor?-.  
  
- Lo fui a ver para decirle que el también se escondiera, sabía, por las fuentes de los aurores, que Voldemort- Escalofrío general- intentaría matar a los amigos de los Potter y cuando fui a su casa, no había nadie, -.  
  
- Y Entonces. ¿Qué hizo señor Black?-.  
  
- Fui a buscarlo en mi motocicleta a la casa de James y Lily quienes ya estaban muertos, pero Harry seguía vivo, no intacto, pero vivo, lo entregué a mi amigo Hagrid para que se lo llevara a mi novia Susan y procedía a buscar a Pettigrew-.  
  
- ¿Dónde lo encontró?-.  
  
- En una calle, en el Londres muggle-.  
  
- Lo apresó ¿Y después qué?-.  
  
- Gracias, señor Black-.  
  
Por el mismo terrible proceso pasaron Remus, Hagrid, Dumbledore y otros más. Finalmente el jurado salió de la sala con el fin de deliberar sobre el caso y por tanto los testigos se quedaron solos.  
  
- ¿En cuánto tiempo más crees que acabe esto Remus?-.  
  
- No lo sé ¿Por qué preguntas?-.  
  
- Es tarde y Katty está sola con Harry-.  
  
- Primero. ¿Con quién está Harry? Y segundo. ¿Quién es Katty?-.  
  
- Harry está con Katty es una conocida mía que es muggle-.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar a Harry con una extraña, muggle y más todavía, sin protección?!- arguyó Remus en voz baja, pero ciertamente enojado.  
  
Sirius iba a responder, cuando entraron los aurores y Pettigrew, lo sentaron y, detrás de ello, desde otra sala, ingresó el consejo de jueces.  
  
- Que se levante el acusado- exigió el ministro.  
  
Entre los aurores levantaron a Pettigrew.  
  
EL ministro se levantó se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió a dictar sentencia:  
  
- Al acusado, éste consejo lo encuentra: ¡Culpable! De todos los cargos por los que fue traído y su sentencia será la muerte por el beso del dementor que será ejecutada en la prisión de Azkaban. ¡Y qué Merlín se apiade de su alma! - finalizó el ministro.  
  
Pettigrew, quien estaba pardo, sujetado por los aurores y fuera del influjo del Veritaserum se cayó de la impresión causada por la sentencia dictada en su contra.  
  
- ¿Por qué me hacen esto si yo soy inocente? ¡Inocente! ¡Sirius, Sirius es el culpable!-.  
  
- No lo creo Señor Pettigrew, Ud, ya confesó- le refutó el oidor, mientras se lo llevaban los aurores a la prisión de los magos, la temida, Azkaban.  
  
Pasada la impresión el ministro continuó:  
  
- El señor Black queda oficialmente exonerado de éste asunto y esta corte le da la custodia del menor Harry James Potter, junto con nuestra gratitud por haber alejado de la comunidad mágica a tan terrible traidor y criminal-.  
  
Seguidamente el consejo se levantó y abandonó la sala de la audiencia.  
  
- ¿Bien y ahora?... se preguntó Sirius-.  
  
- Creo que educar a Harry.- le respondió una voz.  
  
- Tienes razón Albus, tienes razón.-.  
  
- Bueno, en ese caso, Sirius, sabes que eres mi amigo y no es por nada pero creo que debes ir con Harry ¿No lo crees?- preguntó Remus.  
  
- Si, me voy, si me necesitan, contáctenme por el correo muggle, aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo usarlo- respondió Sirius en tono de burla, pero con pena en la última parte.  
  
- No te preocupes, que creo que tú última conquista... haber. Fanny, Molly.-se mofó Remus-.  
  
- Katty, Remus, su nombre es Katty- se excusó Sirius.  
  
- Oh, ya veo que conociste a alguien Sirius- continuó Albus Dumbledore.  
  
- Si, ella es una buena chica, pero como me gustaría que Susan se encontrara aquí-.  
  
- Ella siempre estará contigo Sirius- mencionó el anciano.  
  
- Bueno, creo que tiene razón, me tengo que ir. a propósito, alguien me puede ayudar a conseguir los documentos necesarios para la adquisición de un seguro de vida-.  
  
- ¿Para qué quieres un seguro de vida?- Preguntó Remus.  
  
- Katty.-.  
  
- ¿Para qué vas a comprarle un seguro de vida a una chica que nisiquiera conoces?-.  
  
- No me dejaste terminar Remus Katty va a cuidar a Harry, pero a cambio yo debo comprarle un seguro de vida-.  
  
- Mmm. señores dejen de pelear, no se preocupe señor Black, yo le proporcionaré los documentos necesarios para su seguro de vida, y señor Lupin, es altamente recomendable que Sirius tenga conocidos muggles, ya que Harry estará mucho más seguro en el mundo muggle que en el mágico, ahora, si me acompañan, quiero salir de ésta mazmorra de una vez por todas-.  
  
Así se fueron conversando Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore, este último le entregó los papeles a Sirius y Remus prometió visitarlo prontamente.  
  
Muy pronto se le pudo ver a Sirius Black entrar a Gringotts (N/A: no recuerdo cómo se escribe, así que ahórrense los tomatazos), retirar dinero suficiente y salir con dirección a la casa en dónde "se supone" estaban Harry y Katty.  
  
Fin del capítulo V.  
  
Nota de la autora: lamento mucho la demora, pero es que en vacaciones la Katty se quedó con el cuaderno y no pude topearlo hasta ayer, sé que eso no es excusa pero hubo motivos de fuerza mayor.  
  
Noticias:  
  
- Tengo una noticia, a partir del próximo capítulo se integrarán dos nuevos personajes a este fic, espero que les gusten ¡Ah! Y aquí está para presentarse la señorita Katty Lockling.  
  
- Saqué la cosita que impedía que me dejasen review quienes no tiene cuenta en ff, al fin supe dónde estaba, así que lo que quieran dejarme, excepto virus, que mi pobre tarro está lleno de ellos y no le caen más.  
  
LA Katty subió varios nuevos fic's, como no tengo tiempo para poner las URL' s, su nick es Azuka Tsukino, busquenla es nueva en esto de los fic's y necesita apoyo. ¡Gracias!  
  
Ahora a contestar los review.  
  
Imperatrix: ¡Gracias! Tu review me dejó sin palabras, te lo agradecemos mucho, sobre todo la Katty que le encantó que le reconocieran su trabajo  
  
Kathy stggvk (Creo que es así, sino, lo siento): No te preocupes, Harry va a estar bien, y como se ve en este capítulo Sirius es ¡¡¡INOCENTE!!! 


	6. Katty Ayame ¿Problemas?

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: Este fic se hace por "amor al arte" o sea no me gano nada, ni un peso. Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling, Scholastic, Bloomsberry, Warner Bross. Etc. Sólo la participación de Katty (Katherine Lockling), Paulina (Ayame- Paulina González) y Michelle (Michelle Benavides) me pertenecen, bueno, sólo las imágenes mentales de ellas que aparecen aquí, bueno. eso.  
  
Capítulo VI: Katty, Ayame. ¿Desastres?  
  
Volviendo con Katty.  
  
(Recuerden que Katty había llevado a Harry al parque y allí se encontró con los Malfoy's).  
  
- No. no. no lo entiendo- dice la joven -Yo soy sólo una amiga-.  
  
- ¿Una amiga muggle?- masculló Lucius.  
  
- ¿Una qué?- preguntó Katty.  
  
- Muy astuto- volvió a mascullar Malfoy.  
  
- Deje de murmurar y ¿Qué se supone que soy?-.  
  
- No nada-.  
  
- Disculpe. ¿Es UD mago?-.  
  
- ¿Qué sabe UD de nosotros?-.  
  
La joven con las dos manos en la cabeza dice -Me duele la cabeza. No. No. No.-  
  
- ¿Está UD bien?-.  
  
Después de dos minutos -Si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar-.  
  
- Perdón, pero. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.  
  
- Katherine Lockling M.-.  
  
- ¿Y el suyo?-.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy-.  
  
- Su apellido me parece conocido, me parece haberlo escuchado antes-.  
  
- No lo sé, puede ser.-.  
  
En eso, ambos escuchan un, bueno, dos llantos.  
  
- ¡Harry!- gritó Katie, al mismo tiempo que Lucius gritaba:  
  
- ¡Draco!-.  
  
Draco estaba en el suelo llorando y Harry de pie al lado sollozando, tirados en el suelo-.  
  
- Pero. ¿Qué les ha pasado?- dice Malfoy.  
  
- Draco ¡Qué demonios haces llorando! ¡Los Malfoy's no tienen sentimientos!-.  
  
- Nadap, viejo tonto- contestó Harry, algo en su interior le forzaba a desconfiar de aquel niño y su padre.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste chiquillo insolente?-.  
  
- Perdón señor, pero ¡Nadie trata así a Harry!-.  
  
- Pero mire como me trató y como trató a mi hijo ¡Debería darle vergüenza!-.  
  
- Bueno, eso no le justifica para tratar asía aun pequeño e indefenso niño-.  
  
- "Si supiera lo que el pequeño e indefenso Potter hizo hace solo un par de semanas"- pensó Malfoy y luego continuó -Parate Draco y camina-.  
  
- Pelo papá eee guaaa- se puso a llorar otra vez.  
  
- Nada, de nada, para con eso niño llorón ¡Parate!-.  
  
- Yap- Draco se para y se va con su padre.  
  
- Hasta luego señorita Lockling-.  
  
- Hasta pronto señor Malfoy-.  
  
Katie se volvió hacia Harry y le preguntó:  
  
- Bueno Harry ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-.  
  
- No lo sé- apuntó el pequeño.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si te llevo a conocer a mi hermana?-.  
  
- OK- respondió Harry.  
  
Katty tomó en brazos a Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia la parada del autobús (N/A: Yo sé lo que están pensando y qué esperan ¿Qué se vaya en taxi? Tan sólo recuerden que vende seguros, o sea, no tiene dinero como para andar en taxi) con dirección a la casa de su hermana. Mientras que Lucius intentó seguirla, pero la perdió en la parada del autobús, de todas maneras él no tenía idea de cómo tomar una de esas cosas muggles que lo asqueaban.  
  
Ya en casa de su hermana Michelle Katty tocó el timbre y una chica de cabello castaño y mirada inteligente.  
  
- Hola Michelle- saludó Katty con poco entusiasmo y bajó a Harry de sus brazos.  
  
- Hola hermanita ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te ha ido?- exclamó Michelle en un tono totalmente opuesto al de su hermana.  
  
- Mmm. lo que sea mira, te presento a Harry-.  
  
- Oa- le respondió Harry.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¡¡¡¿Cuándo te casaste que no me avisaste?!!! Y yo que no fui a su boda y más encima tienes un ¡Hijo!-.  
  
- No, no es mi hijo-.  
  
- ¡No me digas que robas guaguas!-.  
  
- Noooooooooo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-.  
  
- ¿Entonces?-.  
  
- Pago un favor, soy su niñera por hoy-.  
  
- ¿Qué favor puedes estar pagando?-.  
  
- Su tío tuvo un problema y a cambio de cuidar a su sobrino me va a comprar el seguro más caro que vendo- alegó Katty con suma inocencia.  
  
- Así que todavía vendes seguros.-.  
  
- Sip-.  
  
- Bueno, en todo caso, estamos iguales, yo también estoy de niñera, una amiga está en unas excavaciones en Chile y yo cuido a su hija, pero el problema es que yo debo viajar urgente a Alemania y no tengo con quien dejarla.-.  
  
- Bueno. te ayuda que yo la cuide mientras estás fuera-.  
  
- ¿Lo harías Katty?-.  
  
- Claro que si Micky (N/A: así le decimos a la Michelle)-.  
  
Micky se le tira encima a Katty y la abraza mientras que Harry las ve y se le escurres una gotita.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que te pedí mi favor, Harry no quieres conocer a Paulina, digo Ayame, espero que no me haya escuchado.-.  
  
- ¿Quién es Paulina?- preguntaron Katty y Harry al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Tu sob. tu nueva pupila-.  
  
- Ahhh- exclamaron ambos.  
  
- ¿Quieres Harry?-.  
  
- Sip, entonces vamos-.  
  
- Oye ¿Por qué Ayame?-.  
  
- Ve tú a saber, no lo sé los chicos de ahora ven demasiada televisión, pero es muy tierna y simpática-.  
  
- Mmmm, en ese caso se llevará muy bien con Harry-.  
  
- claro- exclama Harry.  
  
- ¡Este niño es realmente encantador!- exclama Micky.  
  
- Cierto- ratificó Katty.  
  
- ¿Y dónde está Ayame?- preguntó Harry.  
  
- Está en su habitación, jugando-.  
  
- Claro-.  
  
- Yo te llevo- dijo Michelle.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Harry.  
  
- De nada-.  
  
La casa de Michelle era una hermosa casa típica inglesa en el suburbio de Londres, bastante lejos de la casa de Sirius, que constaba de dos pisos, sótano y buhardilla; la habitación de Ayame (N/A: cof. cof. Paulina. cof. cof.) estaba en el lado derecho de la escalera, en el segundo piso.  
  
Toc, toc.- Micky tocó y abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ayame.  
  
- ¡Holaaa!- gritó una pequeña del tamaño de una niña de dos años, o sea, más grande que Harry (N/A: cualquiera es más grande que Harry, excepto Draco), con cara un poco asiático pero con un semblante muy agradable; que portaba un uniforme de militar y que estaba parada con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda y que ponía cara de yo-no-fui ante Michelle.  
  
- Mira Ayame, él es Harry, vino a jugar contigo, sé buena con él ¿De acuerdo?-.  
  
- Claro tía Michelle- decía Ayame, mientras ponía su cara más adorable.  
  
- De acuerdo pequeños, aquí, los dejo- expresó Micky, mientras salía de la habitación de su pupila.  
  
- ¡Hola Harry!- expresó Ayame, mientras su cara cambiaba a una de travesura.  
  
- Hola Ayame- masculló Harry mientras una extraña sensación le recorría la espina.  
  
Mientras Sirius se encontraba declarando en la audiencia.  
  
- Haber. qué haremos. ¡Ya sé! ¡Pacman!- gritó Ayame, mientras que lo tiraba y de la nada le ponía un disfraz de fantasma y ella se ponía uno de Pacman y lo perseguía por toda la habitación.  
  
- Qué. ¡Ah!- gritó Harry y comenzó a correr cuando la bola, mejor conocida como Ayame, lo perseguía.  
  
Volviendo con Katty.  
  
- Y. ¿Cuál es la razón de que tengas que viajar tan apurada a Alemania?- preguntó Katty.  
  
- Negocios.- respondió escuetamente Micky.  
  
- Ah. y ¿Qué clase de negocios?-.  
  
- La familia necesita que alguien maneje los negocios familiares ¿No? El hecho de que tú seas la oveja negra no quiere decir que los intereses generales de las empresas sean descuidados-.  
  
- Como sea-.  
  
- Oye. ¿Tú recuerdas a alguien de apellido Malfoy?-.  
  
- ¡Malfoy!-.  
  
- Por el tono, lo conoces- afirmó Katty.  
  
- Hermanita, aléjate de esa familia y todo lo que tenga que ver con él ¿De acuerdo?-.  
  
- ¿Por qué?-.  
  
- Tú, sólo, hazlo-.  
  
- Pero no entiendo-.  
  
- Supongo que aprecias al pequeño Harry ¿NO?-.  
  
- Claro, es imposible no querer a ese niño-.  
  
- Entonces no querrás que le pase algo, todo lo que los Malfoy's tocan se destruye, todo-.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo dices?-.  
  
- No importa, solo hazlo-.  
  
- De acuerdo-.  
  
- Que bien, que estemos de acuerdo-.  
  
- ¿Qué acuerdo.?-.  
  
- No es por echarte, pero. es tarde y creo que Harry debe volver con su padre-.  
  
- No es su padre, es su tío y se llama Sirius Black-.  
  
- ¿Qué?-.  
  
- ¿Qué tiene de raro ese nombre?-.  
  
- Nada-.  
  
- Bueno, voy a buscar a Harry-.  
  
- Gracias Micky-.  
  
- De nada hermanita- expresó Michelle, y para sí pensó "Creo que esto lo cambia todo y para peor; y que Merlín nos ayude"  
  
Harry ya no tenía ninguna fuerza para correr cuando Micky abrió la puerta y que encontrara a Harry exhausto y a Ayame con la misma cara que un rato atrás.  
  
- ¿Se divirtieron?- preguntó Micky.  
  
- ¡Sí tía!- exclamó Ayame.  
  
- ¿Y tú Harry?-.  
  
Harry sólo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Haber. déjame sacarte esto- Michelle se acercó a Harry y le sacó el disfraz.  
  
- Gracias- respondió el pequeño.  
  
- ¿No es adorable?-.  
  
- ¿Vamos Harry?- Micky, al ver lo cansado que estaba, lo tomó en brazos. Bajó y encontró a su hermana, le entregó a Harry que a penas lo habían tomado se había quedado dormido -Aquí está-.  
  
Katty se alejó de la casa de su hermana y se dirigió a la parada del autobús, tomó el bus y se encaminó a la casa de Sirius. Mientras Sirius se despedía de Dumbledore y Remus, y trataba de arreglar mentalmente la información que le daría a Katty.  
  
Hasta aquí llegué.  
  
Fin del capítulo VI.  
  
En el próximo capítulo: Katty y Harry se encuentran con Sirius, una nueva aparición de Ayame y más cansancio para el pobre Harry.  
  
Noticias:  
  
Mi amiga Tanina Potter tiene un fic, se llama "Al otro lado de la máscara". Búsquenla y léanlo, apoyemos a los nuevos escritores.  
  
Reitero mi llamado a que lean el fic de la Katty, búsquenla por Azuka Tsukin de Black (N/A: háganlo que si no le va bien con este aviso soy yo la que sufre, así que por favor ¡Háganlo!)  
  
Presentación Katty:  
  
Por fin uuuu un espacio en tu fic (Katty está muy emocionada!!!! ^_^)bueno espero aportar una buena parte graciosa y que Harry sea muy tierno y que yo me quede con Sirius pero que no se entere la Katie Lupin uuuu bueno adiós  
  
Warning: Katie no se hace responsable de las opiniones y faltas de ortografía de mi amiga Katty expresadas en el pedazo anterior.  
  
Respuestas a los review:  
  
Imperatrix: Karla, amiguis, gracias.. Tu review fue muy lindo.  
  
Norm-Black-Potter: Gracias por tu review, generalmente yo también leo tus fic's, son súper buenos, sigue así y de nuevo te agradezco.  
  
Tanina: Gracias por tu review, me alegro que a alguien le guste mi manera de ver los juicios, ¡Gracias!.  
  
Merak: Me alegro que te haya gustado la trama de este fic, la Katty y yo esperamos que te siga gustando ¡Gracias! 


	7. Nuevas situaciones Nuevos problemas

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: lo de siempre. esto no se hace por dinero, si lo hiciese, definitivamente, NO lo publicaría aquí. Harry Potter & relates son propiedad de J.K Rowling, Bloomsberry, Scholastic, Warner Bross. Etc.  
  
Capítulo VII: Nuevas situaciones, nuevos problemas.  
  
Katty, cargando a Harry en brazos, llegaron a la casa de Sirius; que al igual que la casa de Ayame, era una casa típica de los suburbios de Londres con la diferencia que la casa de Sirius tenía una bonita cerca blanca en el antejardín (N/A: no pregunten.).  
  
Suavemente, Katty despertó a Harry y lo bajó para poder abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa, eso hizo y ambos entraron a la casa.  
  
- Tía tati- dice el pequeño aún un poco dormido.  
  
- ¿Si, mi amor?- dice la bella Katty.  
  
- Quedo un elato- dice Harry  
  
- Pero y Siri. de acuerdo, vamos a comprar. pero espero un momento. Harry es invierno ¿puede ser una barra o un chocolate caliente- le respondió la niñera.  
  
- elato- Harry hizo pucherito.  
  
Katty no pudo resistir -De acuerdo. vamos-.  
  
- ¡eee!-.  
  
Ya en la heladería más cercana.  
  
- ¿Qué helado quieres Harry?-.  
  
- ete de totoate-.  
  
- ¿Chocolate?-.  
  
- Tip.-.  
  
Así se quedaron Katty y Harry tomando helados en la gelatería.  
  
De vuelta en la casa de Sirius.  
  
Sirius iba pensando, mientras caminaba por la esquina de la calle donde quedaba la casa y cargaba con cuidado los documentos que Katty le había pedido.  
  
- "Me pregunto si a Katty le habrá ido bien con Harry. que bueno que ya voy llegando, me he demorado de más. creo que no debí darme tantas vueltas para evitar que alguien me siguiera hasta la casa."-.  
  
Sirius abrió la puerta de la cerca y se aproximó a la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y entró.  
  
- Harry. Katty, llegué.- exclamó mientras pensaba "Demonios que raro suena eso. Susan. como te extraño", su cara cambió al decir lo último pero tan solo movió su cabeza y todo volvió a la normalidad, finalmente se dirigió a la salita.  
  
Abrió la puerta de la sala y entró. -Katty. no, no están.- caminó hacia la próxima habitación. -¡Qué no están!- exclamó y su cara fue pasando por diferentes colores, los cuales representaban los diferentes estados de ánimo, desde sorpresa, ira, negación, hasta la ira y la desesperación- ¡Katty.! ¡Harry! ¡Dónde demonios se metieron! ¡No es gracioso!- gritó y corrió abriendo cada una de las habitaciones de la casa. Gritaba de vez en cuando y seguía buscando; tardo bastante, pero buscó en el patio, en los muebles, debajo de las camas y cuando volvió al punto de partida, o sea, a la puerta de entrada, se apoyó en una pared y comenzó a hablar solo.  
  
- ¡Harry! Y si dejé a mi pequeño sobrino con una potencial asesina, o una traficante o peor ¡Una mortifago! ¡Mortifagos! ¡Haaaaaarrrryyyyy! ¡De qué demonios sirvieron tantos sacrificios si a la primera salida dejé a mi sobrino con el enemigo! ¡Con el enemigo! ¡Qué clase de tutor soy, perdí a mi ahijado más rápido que lo que tarda decir Quidditch!- Sirius había revisado cada rincón de la casa y entre tanta lamentación, más, estar recargado en la pared, y sumado con como se había cansado bastante con la búsqueda el resultado fue que se fue cayendo por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso.  
  
Mientras en la heladería.  
  
Katty seguía viendo como Harry, más que tomar helado le convidaba a su cara, a la mesa, al piso, a las manos, y como pronto el niño al que por accidente cuidaba ese día se había convertido en un completo chocolate viviente.  
  
- Creo que definitivamente te gustó el helado ¿No Harry?- "Suerte que le habñia sacado la chaqueta antes de comer" pensó la muchacha.  
  
- Tip-.  
  
- Mmm. Qué bueno... oye Harry, por seacaso. ¿Cómo encontraste a Ayame?- .  
  
Harry contrajo el rostro de manera que se notaba lo que le había asombrado la pregunta de Katty -no té- le contestó.  
  
- Mmm.- Katty se rió para ella misma al ver el estado en que estaba Harry -¿Qué te parece si te limpio y vamos a casa?-.  
  
- Bueno- le contestó el pequeño.  
  
- OK, entonces vayamos al baño- Katty levantó a Harry y lo llevó al baño para limpiarlo.  
  
- Harry ¿Me pregunto cómo quedaste tan sucio? Bueno. no importa te ves lindo- y así con cuidado y paciencia de parte de Katty, la cara de Harry pasó de ser un chocolatito viviente al niño que era.  
  
- Disculpa, pero tu hijo se ve muy lindo. ah, hola Katty ¡No sabía que tuvieses hijos!- dijo una chica que estaba detrás de Katty.  
  
- Hola.- dijo Katty con desgano, esa pregunta ya la estaba empezando a aburrir -No es mi hijo. soy su niñera. temporalmente.  
  
- Si. claro, lo que tú digas.- le reclamó la otra chica.  
  
- Pero. si es cierto-resopló Katty.  
  
- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeñín?- le preguntó la chica a Harry.  
  
- Hady- le respondió el pequeño.  
  
- ¡Qué lindo! Me dan ganas de apretarlo hasta asesinarlo- exclamó la chica entusiasmada.  
  
- Aléjate de él.- resopló nuevamente Katty.  
  
- ¿Por qué si no es tuyo?- preguntó la chica.  
  
- Quizás y sólo quizás porque lo estoy cuidando y no creo que a Sirius. digo. su tío le vaya a gustar que tú lo mates- musitó Katty medio histérica.  
  
- Así que te gusta el tío del niño, cucurrucucu. Katty- canturreó la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué no sigas estupideces?- gritó Katty.  
  
- Bueno, yo sólo decía- se mofó la chica.  
  
- Pues no digas estupideces- volvió a gritar Katty.  
  
- Creo que mejor me voy, mientras aún sigo viva. Adiosin, los veo luego.- se despidió la chica y salió del baño.  
  
- Es simpática, pero hay veces en que cualquiera quiere matarla. como sea. listo Harry- y levantó a Harry para salir del baño.  
  
- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ahora?- le preguntó cuando llegaron a la mesa.  
  
- Tip- le respondió Harry.  
  
- Ok-.  
  
Katty pagó por la cuenta y con Harry se dirigieron a la casa. Después de caminar el trayecto a la casa de Sirius, Katty se topó con la conocida cerca de la casa, la abrió y entró a la casa.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con un cuadro, poético, por decir lo menos, ahí estaba Sirius, sentado, apoyado en la muralla, mientras lloriqueaba igual que un bebé por quien-sabe-qué-cosa, pero aún así Katty se preocupó, ya que, obviamente no se había percatado de que alguien había entrada.  
  
- "Seguramente, algo grave pasó" Sirius ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Katty.  
  
Sirius, lentamente, y sin creer lo que escuchaba; ya había maquinado tantas situaciones en su cabeza, muchas, menos, una donde Katty viniese con Harry en brazos, levantó la cabeza y observó a la chica y al pequeño en sus brazos - ¡Katty! ¡Harry! ¡Están bien! Los revisó a ambos y sin encontrar señales que indicaran peleas, secuestros o demases, la cara de Sirius cambió del semblante triste a otro de completa ira irracional y así gritó.  
  
- ¡Dónde demonios estaban! ¡No tienen idea de lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Katty pensé que eras un poco más responsable!- a este punto Sirius se detuvo, no podía creer lo que decía, ese discurso no tenía nada que envidiarle a la Profesora Mc Gonnagal o a Lily -"Ahora las comprendo. Lily, profesora Mc Gonnagal. espera un segundo. esto es asustante.  
  
- Cálmate Sirius, solo salí un ratito con Harry- le contestó Katty quien al escuchar ese sermón de mamá histérica le había a tapado los oídos Harry y se había corrido hacia la salida de la casa dispuesta a salir corriendo.  
  
- Un ratito ja, ja, ja ¡Llevo más de dos horas buscándolos! Para esta hora ya temía lo peor- el semblante de Sirius cambió a otro más melancólico.  
  
- Tranquilo, llevé a Harry a tomar un helado- le respondió Katty.  
  
- ¡Con este frío llevaste a un bebé a tomar helado!- gritó nuevamente Sirius.  
  
- Harry me lo pidió y no me pude resistir- se disculpó Katty.  
  
- No me interesa. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿En qué me he convertido?... Me siento una mamá sobreprotectora empedernida, de acuerdo Sirius. respira. me calmé. haber.- levantó la vista que había bajado al empezar su monólogo sobre su actual comportamiento maternal y vio que Katty estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
- Ay Katty. lo siento. soy un tonto. te grité sin que te lo merecieras, bueno, algo, pero no todo. con lo del helado no te preocupes. los Potter siempre han tenido ese poder de convencimiento, pero con lo de que hayas salido con Harry, creo que también tengo la culpa en parte. porque, primero debí decirte que te quedaras en la casa con Harry, y segundo, después de la muerte de mis amigos, los padres de Harry y de cómo ocurrió ésta me he vuelto paranoico. discúlpame.  
  
Katty al escuchar tamaña respuesta se fue calmando y para el momento en que Sirius terminó ésta lo miraba totalmente comprensiva.  
  
-Creo que ahora es mi turno de disculparme. lo siento, por haber sacado de la casa, tú no me has dicho nada sobre la muerte de tus amigos y no digo que tengas que hacerlo, entonces yo no sabía que tú no querías que lo sacara, aparte de que yo debí haber preguntado que podía y no podía hacer con Harry, y te prometeo que si alguna vez vuelvo a cuidar a Harry no lo sacaré de la casa, nunca- explicó Katty con tono solemne.  
  
- De acuerdo. veamos. algún día te diré sobre la muerte de mis amigos, por ahora no creo que pueda y con lo de salir, realmente espero que la próxima vez que necesite ayuda con Harry te puedas quedar con él, eres la única que conozco por aquí y. eventualmente podrás salir con Harry pero, no por ahora, para él es muy peligroso. Bueno ¿qué haces todavía en la entrada?... pasa- Sirius indicó y Katty todavía con Harry en brazos pasó a la salita.  
  
En la sala se encontraban Sirius, Katty y Harry, éste último jugaba sobre la alfombra con algunos juguetes.  
  
- Ahora que estamos más tranquilos. quería preguntarte. ¿Cómo te fue con Harry?-.  
  
- La verdad. no me hizo ningún problema, es un niño encantador, ¡¡¡¡¡¡Es muy lindo!!!!!!- exclamó Katty.  
  
- Mmmm. supongo que es cierto, es el talento natural de los Potter ¡¡Ja, ja, ja!!-.  
  
- No entiendo.-.  
  
- Deberías haber visto a James cuando éramos pequeños.- a Katty se le subió una muy extraña molestia, una de inmensa melancolía "Ese nombre. me recuerda" y junto a aquella sensación vinieron un flash de imágenes ininteligibles y sumamente borrosas- le era totalmente irresistible a cualquier mujer, no importaba de quien se trataba. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos!-.  
  
- Mmmm.-.  
  
- De acuerdo, hablemos de negocios, ya que por cuidar a Harry no trabajaste el día de hoy, por si acaso ¿No tuviste ningún problema en el trabajo?-.  
  
- No, dije que hoy no iría, que estaba enferma-.  
  
- Ah. como sea, hablemos del seguro, supongo que es el más caro ¿No? aquí están todos los papeles que creí podrías necesitar.- Sirius sonrió.  
  
- De acuerdo. creo que te excediste. pero está bien, creo que están todos los papeles. veamos.- Katty tanteó en su cartera- veamos. papeles. certificados. cédulas. cláusulas. ¿Quién va a ser el beneficiado?...-.  
  
- Harry. ¿Quién más?-.  
  
- De acuerdo. oh. veo que sabías más de seguros de lo que aparentabas. aquí están todos los papeles e incluso más.- Katty garabateaba unas cosas mientras leía papeles y más papeles- de los que necesitaba. - pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos - ¡Listo! Firma aquí- Katty le indicó a Sirius donde firmar y éste lo hizo, el documento, finalmente quedó listo.  
  
Sirius y Katty se miraron y por la cara de ambos algo raro ocurría en ese cuadro, Harry, que estaba jugando se dio la vuelta hacia donde sus "Tíos" estaban, mientras que ambos adultos sólo rompieron a carcajear, Sirius al intentar firmar el contrato presionó tanto el bolígrafo que este explotó y terminó por manchar el documento, la ropa y la cara de ambos.  
  
- ¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento mucho Katty, no sé qué fue lo que le paso a esta cosa sólo explotó, lo siento de veras, sé lo que te costó hacer ese contrato.- mencionó Sirius.  
  
- No importa, qué se le va a hacer, habrá que hacerlo de nuevo- sonrió Katty.  
  
Mientras hablaban, se vieron interrumpidos por una pequeña risa infantil, Harry se reía histéricamente, mientras apuntaba a ambos adultos con una mano y agitaba la otra.  
  
Finalmente, después de reír un poco más, Katty se levantó y fue al baño a tratar de limpiarse la tinta que tenía, no lo logró por completo, pero en algo ayudó; después dio media vuelta y regresó a la salita, junto a Sirius y Harry.  
  
- Creo que te toca a ti Sirius, yo esperaré aquí junto con Harry-.  
  
Katty se acercó a Harry y comenzó a jugar con el pequeño, mientras que Sirius entraba al baño a, también, tratar de ganarle la batalla a la tinta, ya que no podía hacer magia habiendo allí una muggle. La chica que jugaba junto al pequeño Potter mágicamente se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto todo el día, en el cuello de la camisa que traía puesta Harry se encontraba una medalla que mostraba un blasón -March.- suspiró Katty y sus ojos, sin que pudiese notarlo, se llenaron de lágrimas de nostalgia, mezclada con una terrible sensación de peligro y pánico, no terror, frustración, etc.- Debo irme de aquí.-.  
  
Pronto Sirius se cansó de jugar al muggle y salió del baño justo en el momento en que Katty pronunciaba aquella frase.  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste?- Sirius no podía entender qué podía haber pasado para que hubiera cambiado de actitud tan drásticamente.  
  
- Eso. Sirius, creo que es tarde y debo volver a casa y también. rehacer el contrato, mañana volveré para que lo firmes. ¡Adiós Harry! ¡Los veo mañana!- hizo una pequeña venia y salió de la estancia.  
  
Sirius y Harry no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando Katty ya había salido de allí con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y el pecho oprimido por la desesperación que sintió al ver aquel escudo.  
  
- Qué sucedió en aquel lugar. ¿Eh Katty?...- Katty se preguntó a sí misma y se alejó de la casa de Sirius.  
  
(N/A: cuando escriba la Katty, Harry va a hablar como bebé y si escribe Katie, Harry va a hablar normal, porque es muy perfeccionista y no le gusta que el corrector de Word le marque faltas de ortografía, o sea, está loca )  
  
También agradezco la cooperación de mis amigas: Michelle, Ayame (N/A: ves. ahora no pude tu nombre), Karla, cuando se me ocurra quien puedes ser, GRACIAS. Y como no olvidarme de mi amiga Katty, quien se desempeña como Beta y como personaje también MUCHAS GRACIAS.  
  
Ah y como reconocimiento y en parte gracias a que me portado muy mal con ella que el día de hoy Katty contestará los review y tiene chipe libre para criticarme en público. OK, también para su publicidad gratis.  
  
Adiosin  
  
Katie Lupin. 


	8. Recuerdos

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: el acostumbrado, esto no es mío, si lo fuera, sería diferente y como nadie quiere eso, entonces no es mío, es de J.K.Rowling y un montón de editoriales y demases.  
  
Servicio de utilidad pública: A propósito de la Rowling, la campaña de la Katty sigue en pie para los aportes comunicarse con ella a través del nick: Azuka Tsukino de Black, por su colaboración, gracias.  
  
Esto significa. "": pensamientos. ////: Flash back.  
  
Ahora sí.  
  
************************************************** Lo último del capítulo anterior.  
  
- Qué sucedió en aquel lugar. ¿Eh Katty?...- Katty se preguntó a sí misma y se alejó de la casa de Sirius.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Capítulo VIII: "Recuerdos de un gran cambio y. De cómo Ayame pasó a ser parte de la vida de Katty". (N/A: vean abajo, el porque de la nota de autor *)  
  
Katty se adentró en sí misma mientras recorría el camino que la llevaría a su casa, un bonito apartamento ubicado en una torre de departamentos en el centro, o sea, no muy cerca de la casa de Sirius pero aún así el camino se podía hacer caminando. La muchacha que hace tan solo hace un par de minutos había abandonado la casa de Sirius se encontraba pensando en lo que había sido su vida en los últimos años, desde que había terminado el colegio, hace tan sólo tres años.  
  
- "¿Por qué será que muy rara vez recuerdo algo antes de llegar al tercer año de preparatoria al internado? Tan solo recuerdo cuando me llevaron allí pero ¿qué había antes?... No siempre pienso en esto, es más, hace mucho que no lo hacía. es como si algo me hubiese removido una venda que llevaba atada a mis ojos, esto me sucede solo desde que comencé a ver a. Harry y Sirius pero. ¿Por qué ellos no se ven extraños?... aunque. hablar con leones y aquel hombre. Malfoy y su hijo. y la reacción de mi hermana. esto es extraño. demasiado asustante."- Katty ya iba totalmente consumida por sus cavilaciones y ya había perdido por completo el sentido de lo que pensaba porque un recuerdo afloró en su mente.  
  
/////////////////////  
  
Un hombre vestido con una toga adornada por unas franjas amarillas que hacían una V en su cuello y que portaba unas tarjetas en la mano, se acercó a un podio y allí se paró posicionó un micrófono que había al frente de él y comenzó el siguiente discurso.  
  
- Señoras y señores, cuerpo docente, alumnado y público asistente, es un placer para mi, como Rector de ésta academia, la Academia Sussex (N/A: no sé si de verdad habrá una escuela que se llame así en Inglaterra o sus alrededores, pero me gusta ese nombre sede que vi la serie Shirley Holmes, así que no me demanden), y tenerlos aquí para el gran paso que hoy dan nuestras alumnas del último año, el último ya que, hoy, es su graduación. la culminación de muchos años bajo nuestro cuidado, bajo nuestra instrucción a fin de convertirlas en brillantes señoritas listas para emprender el difícil camino de la adultez, de la vida que les espera desde hoy y para siempre. Señoritas, fue un placer y un privilegio acompañarlas durante todo este camino y por tantos años, y ya sin más que desearles el mejor porvenir para cada una de Uds. Me despido y las declaro oficialmente: Graduadas, felicidades. (Ovación general) y que tengan mucha suerte, pueden retirarse.- el hombre sonrió afablemente y se retiró dejando a más de una centenar de chicas celebrando el fin de un ciclo y el comienzo del reato de su vida, de su vida adulta.  
  
Mientras muchas chicas se despedían, Katty estaba sola viendo con una infinita nostalgia el hecho de que su vida escolar, su vida de niña, la vida de protección del mundo exterior de la que disfrutaba estando en el instituto; todo eso perdía ese día, todo para encontrar. su futuro, la vida adulta que comenzaría a partir de ese día. Quedamente se despidió de sus amigas, amigas que la habían acompañado desde que llegara al internado; sus amigas traduciendo la pena de su amiga tan solo por lo oscuro de su mirada, no hicieron más que abrazarla fuerte y darle con sus actos una despedida y un "buena suerte" mudo que significaba más para todas ellas que haber gritado y pataleado. finalmente, las chicas alejaron sus infantiles penas prometiéndose contactar lo más pronto posible. Así, Katty, después de mirar por última vez a sus queridas amigas se acercó al chofer quien la esperaba un poco más allá de la salida, -"Sólo para no perder la costumbre, nadie más que el chofer vino por mi. pero, después de tantas veces en que ha sido lo mismo, no me importa. aunque. pensé que. Quizás, ya que hoy es mi graduación alguien hubiese venido. como si eso fuera a suceder. se supone que dejé de creer en cuentos de hadas. como sea."- pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la salida del complejo educacional, sin, en ningún momento, mirar atrás.  
  
Katty ya se encontraba frente al negro Jaguar que la llevaría a su nuevo "hogar", ya le habían comunicado que su casa, la casa de la familia sería vendida y que a ella le habían comprado un departamento, medidas para evitar que "alguien" llámese mafia, delincuentes o cualquier enemigo de su familia las atacase, para eso era necesario que desaparecieran ella y su hermana de la luz pública y se mantuvieran en un bajo perfil.  
  
En eso venía pensada la recién graduada cuando el chofer le anunció:  
  
- Ya llegamos Srta. Katherine. aquí es.-.  
  
- Alfred, cuántas veces te he dicho que prefiero que me digas Katty, Katherine me asusta, siempre que me llamaban así era para alguna reprimenda. como sea.- rezongaba la muchacha, hasta que dio una mirada a la torre que se erigía ante ella -wow. el abogado se esforzó bastante.- terminó su frase mientras bajaba del automóvil.  
  
- Bueno. creo que esta es la despedida. ha sido un honor trabajar tantos años para y con su familia Srta. . con éste trabajo, termino mis años de servicio. le deseo muchos años de salud, felicidad y éxito. que esté bien Srta. Kathe. digo, Srta. Katty.- se despidió el chofer, un anciano de cara amable que se paraba enhiesto y honorable ante la más pequeña de las niñas de la familia a la que había servido, él y los que vinieron antes que él durante generaciones.  
  
- Creo que te equivocaste Alfred, y a la que describes, es. bueno creo que cualquier otra persona en el mundo, pero, en ningún caso, puedo ser yo.- reclamó Katty.  
  
- Se subestima Srta. Ud. es la más fuerte de su familia, recuerde que yo la conozco desde que nació, al igual que a toda su familia, desde hace muchos años. y por lo demás, Ud. Aceptó venir aquí sola, alejarse de su familia, de su hogar, de todo lo que Ud. Conocía. en fin. de su vida y de todo su futuro-.  
  
- Aún creo que te equivocas Alfred, pero. no voy a seguir discutiendo en este momento, no es momento para eso. Gracias por todo viejo amigo. gracias a ti y a toda tu familia, por tantos años de servicio leal a nosotros. y muchas bendiciones para los descendientes de tu clan.- Katty se distrajo de su discurso al notar un extraño gato negro, gato extremadamente familiar para ella, el chofer también lo notó pero fingió no haber visto nada y continuó con su atención puesta en la chica. Mientras esto pasaba, aprovechó de fijarse bien en la chica y en lo grande que estaba, y en cuanto había cambiado, dándose cuenta de que ya era toda una adulta.  
  
Katty volvió su atención hacia el anciano mayordomo y este le sonreía amablemente.  
  
- Creo que ésta es la despedida Srta. Adiós, cuídese y recuerde. lejos del ojo público.-.  
  
El chofer hizo una pequeña venia y ya se iba alejando, cuando Katty lo atajó y preguntó:  
  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo? A ayudarme. dudo que tenga fuerzas para quedarme sola nuevamente.- diciendo lo último con un tono bastante declarable de pena.  
  
- No puedo señorita, además Ud. Es fuerte ¿Recuerda?...-.  
  
- Ya lo sé, pero, no estoy muy convencida. pero, no te preocupes, voy a estar bien. ¿Me acompañas a ver mi nuevo departamento? No donde queda.- Katty, se había recuperado, o por lo menos, eso quería aparentar.  
  
El viejo no pudo resistirse a la chica e indicándole que pasase delante haciéndolo así Katty, ambos se dirigieron hacia la recepción de la torre.  
  
Un hombre de mediana edad los avistó y les preguntó:  
  
- Discúlpenme. ¿Qué desean?-.  
  
- Buenas tardes.- Empezó el anciano Alfred -ella es la Srta. Lockling. la nueva propietaria.-.  
  
- Oh. gusto en conocerla. aquí están sus llaves. y su departamento es. el. primer Pent House. en el último piso, presione el botón que dice PH en el ascensor y cuando esté allí, la puerta de la derecha.-.  
  
- Gracias- le respondió Alfred y con gesto prosiguió a acompañar a Katty.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron hacia el ascensor, para finalmente presionar el botón que tenía las letras PH y comenzaron su ascenso hacia la nueva "casa" de Katty.  
  
Después de cinco minutos paró el aparato encontrándose sobre el piso veintidós (N/A: miren. está abajo con **) de la torre, Katty, al ver dos puertas recordó lo que le dijo el encargado.  
  
- La puerta de la mano derecha.- mencionó, y con un gesto dijo a Alfred que la siguiera.  
  
Con cuidado, pero sumamente expectante giró la llave a través de la cerradura, dejando ver un hermoso departamento amoblado en el mismo estilo en que tenía su habitación en su anterior casa, o sea, un tanto antiguo, pero no, anticuado.  
  
- Me gusta. ¡Me gusta mucho!- exclamó, mientras recorría todo el departamento, saltando por todas partes.  
  
Alfred, contento por la conducta de la chica agradeció el momento de deslinde que tuvo ésta y sin hacer ruido se retiró para no volver más.  
  
Después de un tiempo, Katty se aburrió de saltar por todo el departamento volvió hacia su acompañante para saber de su reacción, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando no vio a Alfred y por primera vez entendió de veras que desde ese momento y quizás hasta cuando sería ella sola y nadie más.  
  
///////////////////////////////////  
  
Repentinamente Katty despertó de su letargo al encontrarse ante la ya tan bien conocida torre de departamentos que desde hacía tres años albergaba a su palacio, a su hogar.  
  
Despidiéndose de su melancolía anterior, abrió la puerta que daba a la recepción del edificio, saludó al portero, pero cuando se dirigía al elevador, éste último la detuvo.  
  
- Srta. Lockling, vino su hermana, junto una niña; yo. las dejé pasar, la esperan en su departamento, espero que le moleste.-.  
  
- No. no se preocupe, yo esperaba que vinieran, pero, no, temprano, gracias por dejarlas pasar. hasta mañana.- se despidió Katty y siguió su camino hacia el elevador.  
  
- De nada Srta. Que pase buena noche. adiós-.  
  
- "Michelle me dijo que vendría, pero no pensé que vendría hoy, como si no tuviera pocas cosas que pensar".-.  
  
Pronto llegó a su piso, sacó la llave para abrir la puerta que la conducía a su casa, pero apenas cruzó la puerta cuando Ayame se le tiró encima y le dijo.  
  
- Tía Katty. adivina, adivina. ¡Voy a vivir contigo!... ¿No es genial?- .  
  
- Si, cariño, genial.- le respondió Katty tratando de ocultar lo extraño que le parecía toda aquella situación.  
  
- Ayame. porque no vas a ver televisión. es hora de Cazador X- exclamó Michelle, salvando la situación.  
  
- ¡Si!- el huracán Ayame fue a la habitación de Katty desapareciendo todo el ruido del living del departamento, dejando solas a Michelle y a Katty.  
  
- Michelle, explicación. ¡Ahora!...- fue la única declaración de Katty a su hermana.  
  
- Lo siento, pero mi viaje se adelantó y. bueno. tú sabes.-.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¡¡¡¡y yo sé qué!!!!, que me dejas a una pequeña a mi cuidado ¡¡¡¡¡¡así nada más!!!!!! Y después dicen que la irresponsable soy yo.-.  
  
- ¿Cuatro meses?... "por ahora."-.  
  
- Me estás tomando el pelo ¿No?... no lo creo.-.  
  
- No, Katty, lo siento.-.  
  
- ¿Qué se supone que va a ser de mi vida con una pequeña de tres años a mi cuidado?-.  
  
- ¿Cuidarla?-.  
  
- Lo que sea... pero. más te vale. que vuelvas al cabo de éste tiempo. si no.-.  
  
- Volveré. lo prometo "¡Que me crea!"-.  
  
- De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo te vas?-.  
  
- ¿Hoy?-.  
  
- ¡¿Qué?!-.  
  
- Te dije que había sido de improviso.- le contestó Michelle con cara de pena, mientras pensaba: "Si puedo lograr esto puedo lograr cualquier cosa, ¡soy genial!".  
  
- Si claro y yo nací ayer-.  
  
- ¿De verdad? Yo pensaba que eras más grande, pero si naciste ayer ¿Cómo eres mi hermana?-.  
  
- Y hablando de eso. las cosas de Ayame, están en mi casa, puedes pasar por ahí, mañana, aquí están las llaves y en la maleta todo lo que Ayame necesita hasta mañana, en la libreta, los números de emergencia. bueno creo que eso es todo. no espera. ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?-.  
  
- ¿Tengo otra opción?-.  
  
- Tienes razón, no la tienes. podrías recoger mi auto del mecánico. ya es tarde debo pasar por la casa a recoger las maletas.-.  
  
- Michelle, si yo no hubiese llegado luego. ¿Habrías dejado sola a la pequeña en el apartamento?... espera. No quiero averiguarlo-.  
  
- Entonces. digamos que tuvimos suerte de que llegaras. ¿No lo crees?- "Todo tiene un porqué hermanita. todo. incluso esto.".  
  
- Si, claro. lo que sea. ¡Ayame! ¡Michelle ya se va!- no alanzó a terminar, cuando la pequeña se abalanzó sobre ella arriba de un pogo saltarín.  
  
- ¡Adiós tía Michelle! ¡Vuelve pronto! Y no te preocupes. me portaré bien.- se despidió Ayame mientras seguí saltando arriba del pogo saltarín.  
  
- Adiós pequeña, y espero que eso sea cierto. aunque tu siempre te portas bien, así que no lo dudo. adiós Katty, gracias por cuidarla, te lo agradezco.-.  
  
- Si claro vete. entre más pronto te vayas, más pronto regresarás. adiós.- recriminó Katty a su hermana.  
  
- No seas mala, pórtense bien, Adiós.- se escuchó a Michelle una vez cerró la puerta.  
  
Katty miró su departamento y se dijo a sí misma  
  
- ¿Cómo me fui a meter en esto?- y tomó dirección hacia su habitación.  
  
Fin.  
  
¡Lo terminé! Al fin. bueno, pido disculpas por este capítulo. porque mis amigas no son tan parecidas a lo que se muestra en este fic, así que desde ahora sólo ocuparé sus nombres. no sus personalidades. bueno eso ¡Manden Review!  
  
Notas de la autora.  
  
*: ¡Auxilio! Comienzo a sufrir el terrible síndrome Quijotiano gracias a mi profesora de castellano quien es una literata frustrada con una maldita obsesión por el Quijote ¿Dije Auxilio? ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! (cualquier ayuda Psiquiátrica será bien recibida).  
  
**: Con respecto al piso 22, me explico, como no tengo idea de cuántos pisos tienen en promedio los edificios en Inglaterra, puse lo que sería un edificio altísimo en Chile, ya que, como éste es hiper-sísmico, no se pueden hacer edificios altos, .  
  
Noticias.  
  
Tengo un fic nuevo, se llama "El principio de fin"  
  
No se olviden de los fic's de:  
  
Tanina de Potter. Azuka Tsukino de Potter. Norm-Black-Potter Malkavian Kirie Croiff. Naty Malfoy  
  
Agradecimientos.  
  
A todos los que leen mis fic's. A mi mamá, a la Katty, mis betas... y a mis amigas que prestan sus nombres.  
  
Ya mamá, ya me voy a acostar.  
  
Adiós.  
  
Katie. 


	9. La primera visita oficial del huracán Ay...

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: Escribo por amor al arte, los personajes pertenecen a la J.K.Rowling, si fueran míos las cosas serían muy, muy diferentes.  
  
Aviso: cuando la nota sea escrita por Katty se verá así "N/A: " y si escribo yo, o sea, Katie se verá así "N/A: .  
  
************************************************** Lo último del capítulo anterior.  
  
Katty miró su departamento y se dijo a sí misma  
  
- ¿Cómo me fui a meter en esto?- y tomó dirección hacia su habitación.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Aquí va.  
  
Capítulo IX: "La primera visita oficial del "inocente" huracán Ayame a la "pobre" casa Black, entre otras cosas dignas de contarse" I ª Parte.  
  
Katty se encontraba ante la puerta de su habitación preparándose psicológicamente para entrar ahí y dar el gigantesco paso que significaba para su vida el incluir a la pequeña Ayame dentro. Sin embargo no alcanzó a contar hasta diez cuando el sonido de un golpe y un gritó la bajaron de nuevo al mundo real.  
  
- ¡Tía Katty!...- gritó Ayame.  
  
Asustadísima Katty abrió la manija de la puerta encontrando a la pequeña justo al lado de la cama apretándose fuertemente la cabeza, Katty ni corta ni perezosa se abalanzó hacia allí preguntándole:  
  
- ¿Qué. qué te sucedió?-.  
  
Ayame lloraba quedamente, pero dentro de su habitual expresividad sólo le indico que se había caído de la cama, dejando a Katty media extrañada. mientras pensaba "Cómo demonios se fue a caer de la cama".  
  
- ¿Cómo te caíste de la cama?-.  
  
- Yo. yo etaba, hip, sa., hip, sal., hip, tando, y pi., hip, pisé mal y me caíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.-.  
  
- Ya, ya, de acuerdo. mmm. ¿Qué se hacía en éstos casos?... ¡ah! Si, hielo. hielo. si. la cocina.-.  
  
Katty levantó delicadamente a Ayame en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Una vez ahí se fue hacia el fregadero de donde sacó un vaso limpio, y de ahí, al refrigerador, donde puso el vaso junto a la puerta del Ice Maker de donde cayeron cubitos de hielo, después de eso tomó un paño limpio, introdujo los cubitos y los puso en la cabeza de la niñita.  
  
- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Katty un rato después.  
  
- Sip. pero no tengo sueño y es la hora del tuto.- le contestó la pequeña.  
  
- Entonces ¿Qué tal si vemos una película?... -.  
  
- OK ¿Qué era lo que iban a dar hoy?...- decía Katty mientras consultaba la guía de programación - Sí, aquí vana a dar una de dibujos animados ¿Qué te parece TOM y yerri?-.  
  
- ¡Si!- indicó la pequeña mientras Katty cambiaba el canal.  
  
Una vez la niña se acomodó en la cama Katty la dejó solita sosteniéndose el hielo en la cabeza, mientras ella iba por la maleta donde estaba las cosas de la pequeña. Una vez la tuvo en su poder volvió al dormitorio.  
  
Estando en su habitación y teniendo el pijama con forma de gato de Ayame en sus manos, la pequeña, con la ayuda de Katty, se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama de Katty, procediendo finalmente, unos dos minutos antes de la película a estar totalmente cómoda para disfrutar de la Película.  
  
Dos horas después.  
  
Katty se ponía su propio Pijama mirando por la ventana las luces de la ciudad.  
  
- ¿Qué será de mi pobre vida?- masculló suspirando Katty e inclinó la cabeza en son de arrepentimiento -. Como sea, todo se verá mejor por la mañana.- terminó su frase mientras estiraba los brazos y caminaba hacia la cama donde ya dormía Ayame.  
  
- Creo que mañana tendré que hacer muchas compras.- suspiró Katty antes de quedarse dormida.  
  
Mientras. en casa de Sirius.  
  
- Tío, tío- dice Harry.  
  
¿Qué Harry.?- dice su padrino.  
  
- U. etoi mojado-.  
  
¿Qué?-.  
  
Sip y también hice prrrkk-.  
  
¿Qué significa prrrkk?-.  
  
Nada pelo quero limparme.-.  
  
"Oh. si, claro Harry"- pensaba Sirius.  
  
Uf. pol fin -.  
  
Estando Sirius cambiándole la ropa y los pañales a Harry, toca alguien la puerta.  
  
¿Quién es?...- dice Sirius desde su habitación.  
  
¡¡¡Toc Toc!!! Escuchó de nuevo como si no le hubiesen escuchado.  
  
Sirius le dice a Harry: -Te quedas quieto acá. voy a ver quién es, pero. Cualquier grito que escuches y te escondes inmediatamente debajo del armario (El cual Sirius había traído desde su última visita a Diagon Alley. El armario tenía una puertecita que se abría y se cerraba para que Harry se escondiera en caso de cualquier ataque)-.  
  
OK- dice el pequeño.  
  
Sirius salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta, cuando llega pregunta.  
  
- ¿¿Quién es??-.  
  
Sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta. No había caso, quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado no respondía. Que tal si hacia una pregunta nueva:  
  
- ¿Quién es el tarado o tarada que esta detrás de la puerta? ¡Y por que no responde!-.  
  
Seguían sin responder...  
  
Por eso Sirius decide ir a la puerta y abrirla, por supuesto, en cuanto la abrió, se dio un costalazo en el suelo al percatarse de la visita no esperada.  
  
Mientras Harry sintió el golpe y recordándose de lo que le había dicho Sirius, se escondió en el armario. (N/A : Pobre Harry).  
  
La extraña visita era un hombre alto y delgado el pelo un poco más abajo de los hombros, por supuesto que amarrado, y vestido con un terno muy elegante obviamente camisa y corbata-  
  
En otro lugar de la capital. en realidad no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
Ayame ¿Te puedes apurar?- decía Katty -Tenemos que llegar rápido antes que Sirius salga -.  
  
¿Quién es Sirius? dice la inteligente ayame - (N/A : Si, claro. como tú digas).  
  
El tío de Harry -.  
  
Ahhhhh. Y. ¿Para qué tengamos que ir donde él?-.  
  
Pues para que te cuide mientras yo voy a buscar tus cosas a la casa de mi hermana-.  
  
Aaaaaaaaa-.  
  
Ya saliendo de su departamento Katty toma un taxi para llegar más rápido donde Sirius -"¿Por qué no tendrá Teléfono el des-adaptado social ese.?" pensaba Katty mientras veía el paisaje pasando en frente de sus ojos. De repente se da cuenta y mira por el espejo del auto dándose cuenta de la identidad del conductor del taxi  
  
¡Eres tú Alfred!- dice Katty con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
El taxista reconociendo la conocida voz, se da vuelta señorita y anuncia:  
  
- ¡Es Ud. Señorita Katherine!... que esta grande. mire que no la había reconocido, se ha convertido en una señorita muy bella. y. ¿Esa niña? ¿Es suya?... Es muy bonita-.  
  
No Alfred, para nada. Esta niña no es mía, es de mi hermana y no me digas más. señorita ya no trabajas para mis padres. por lo demás, tampoco soy tan pequeña, solo dime Katty. Dime que has hecho después de que me dejaste aquel día. ¿Seguiste trabajando o te retiraste?-.  
  
No tenia nada más que hacer en su casa, por que mi deber era llevarla cada fin de semana del internado a la casa, manejar sus asuntos financieros y procurar su bienestar, por lo tanto, cuando salió del colegio, fui a reportarles que usted estaba a salvo en su nuevo departamento cuando. -.  
  
El auto se detuvo bruscamente, tanto que Ayame fue a dar directo contra el asiento delantero, y Alfred, quien había detenido el auto se toma la cabeza con una mano y comienza a gritar:  
  
- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Me duele le cabeza!-.  
  
No se preocupe Alfred, tranquilo, a mí también me pasa algo parecido cuando trato de recordar el pasado.- esta inesperada confesión de parte de Katty dejó a los adultos muy preocupados por lo que realmente significaban.  
  
Finalmente, después de un rato, el anciano se sintió mejor y partieron de nuevo.  
  
En el mundo mágico.  
  
¿Han encontrado lo que les mande a buscar?-.  
  
No señor.- dice un animal domestico tomando una posición de espera a una golpiza, a cambio de su repuesta.  
  
Bueno. esta vez no te daré una golpiza, no estoy de humor para eso. pero vete luego a seguir buscando lo que te pedí-.  
  
El pequeño elfo doméstico lo mira extrañado ante esa rara actitud de parte de su "amo". -"¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué no me pega?... ¿Hice algo mal?..."- piensa mientras su amo se enfurecía mas -.  
  
¡Qué te quedas ahí parado! ¡¡Vete!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ahora!!!!!!!- Esto lo dice, en un grito amenazador.  
  
¡Si señor!- esto lo dice asustadísimo mientras iba caminando hacia la salida.  
  
Ah. por cierto, si lo no encuentras en 2 semanas ¡Te mato!-.  
  
El elfo traga saliva y le dice -Correcto, sí señor-.  
  
Malditos sean esos elfos ineficientes que no hacen nada bien-.  
  
Mientras el elfo se iba pegando contra las paredes por no haber cumplido para su amo y al pasar por la habitación del hijo de su amo le ve con una niñera nueva y decide saludarla.  
  
Buenas tarde amo. buenas tardes señorita-.  
  
Buenas tardes.- le saludó con una cálida sonrisa aquella señorita que cuidaba al pequeño niño de la casa. Era una joven de unos 23 años la cual era muy hermosa, tenía los cabellos largos negros azabache los cuales le llegaban a la cintura, era delgada y de tez blanca, una chica muy hermosa y su cabello lo tenia recogido en una cola de caballo.  
  
Perdón. ¿Su nombre es.? pregunta el elfo.  
  
Oh, perdón mi nombre es Paola y ¿El suyo?-.  
  
Al elfo esto lo extraño, la muchacha lo trataba con tanta amabilidad como si fueran de igual a igual, se veía era hermosa y de un noble corazón -"¿Qué estaría haciendo ahí con gente de tan mala clase?..."- pensaba.  
  
De nuevo con Sirius.  
  
Pero. ¿Por qué te caes Sirius?- pregunta la visita.  
  
Porque no esperaba tu visita y más encima, vestido de muggle-.  
  
Pero si no es para tanto Sirius-.  
  
Claro cómo te iba reconocer si no pareces el mismo de siempre y si más encima no respondías cuando yo pedía una identificación-.  
  
¿Eras tú?... yo pensaba que era la puerta la que hablaba, y para que tú sepas, yo no hablo con muebles- respondió el visitante con cara de enojado.  
  
Sirius se pone la mano en la cabeza y da un suspiro.  
  
¿Qué?- pregunta el visitante.  
  
No nada. pasa ¿Te sirvo algo que te alivie la sed?-.  
  
Más te vale. pero, en serio, claro Sirius, siempre tan atento-.  
  
Los dos adultos pasaron hacia dentro de la casa y Sirius le indicaba a su visita que se sentara mientras él iba por algo de beber.  
  
Qué cómodos son estos sillones-.  
  
En eso tienes razón- dice Sirius cuando se acuerda de Harry -Demonios- masculló -Vengo al tiro- anunció y salió corriendo hacia el segundo piso.  
  
Oh, si claro- se respondió a sí mismo el extraño.  
  
Harry, Harry.- dice Sirius un poco preocupado mientras camina hacia el armario-.  
  
¿Qué pasa Sirius?- Pregunta el visitante un poco preocupado desde el primer piso.  
  
Nada- responde Sirius y sigue buscando a Harry. -Harry.- continuaba llamando al pequeño mientras lo busca en el lugar en el que le había indicado que se escondiera, pero no estaba ahí "¿Dónde estaría?".  
  
De vuelta en el taxi con Katty.  
  
Alfred, aquí es, gracias por traerme- le indicó Katty al chofer que aparcó el taxi en frente de la case de Sirius.  
  
Gracias por todo.- Katty le va a pagar cuando se da cuenta que no tenia cambio (N/A : Que volada es ¿No es cierto?... : Como si no se pareciese a la real.).  
  
El chofer, dándose cuenta de esto, le dice: -No se preocupe señorita, fue un gusto hablar con usted.-.  
  
Pero Alfred, yo le tengo que pagar-.  
  
Que. no. no se preocupe-.  
  
Entonces, le invito a mi casa mañana en la noche para que conversemos un poco más y lo invito a tomar el té conmigo y Ayame, y no acepto un no como respuesta-.  
  
OK señorita, entonces estoy en su casa mañana a las cinco en punto-.  
  
De acuerdo.- Katty se baja satisfecha junto con Ayame y el bolso -Gracias y adiós, lo espero mañana -.  
  
Sí, OK, adiós señorita-.  
  
Katty se dirige a la entrada de la casa de Sirius, está muy feliz por haberse encontrado con un viejo amigo (N/A: que es fresca, no pagó yo conozco otras peores), pasaron la rejita blanca (N/A: COF, COF, Katie. ¿Por qué rejita blanca.? : No preguntes y sigue trabajando. ¡Maldita sea! Katty que haya que corregirte hasta las notas de autor. ¡Ah!... : OK), tocaron la puerta la cual abrió una persona histérica, o sea, Sirius.  
  
Hola Katty- esto lo dice en un tono agitado.  
  
Hola Sirius ¿Qué sucede?-.  
  
Pasa y te cuento- le indicó Sirius.  
  
Entra Katty y se encuentra que Sirius no esta solo, estaba con vistitas, ignorándola extraño por el momento hasta que Sirius no se la presente. Katty en un tono de preocupación pregunta -¿Qué pasa Sirius?-  
  
¡Lo que pasa es que se perdió Harry!- gritó Sirius en un tono histérico.  
  
Pero como fuiste tan irresponsable Sirius- dice la visita.  
  
Lo mismo digo yo.- le reprocha Katty.  
  
Lo que pasa es que me paré para abrir la puerta, ya que no contestaban me demore un poco más, pero cuando dejé Harry estaba en la pieza tranquilamente jugando, sin embargo, cuando yo llegue ya no estaba-.  
  
Ahhhhhhhh- resopla Katty un poco más tranquila -Que digas eso hace todo más fácil de solucionar ¿Dónde esta tu pieza?-.  
  
Sirius con una cara de "cómo-podría-ella-saber-donde-podría-estar-Harry-si- viene-llegando, le dice: -Por acá.-.  
  
- Disculpa. ¿La cuidas.?- le preguntó Katty al extraño al que no le dejó opción de respuesta se la dejó y siguió a Sirius.  
  
Mientras la visita juega con ayame en el sillón viendo la expectativa cara de asombro de sirius  
  
Katty y Sirius llegaron a la pieza, Katty mira la pieza pasea su mirada y dice: -Primero que nada. tú donde te esconderías si fueras Harry.-.  
  
Sirius pensó "Mmm. que difícil."-.  
  
Vamos. no es tan difícil, mira debajo de la cama.-.  
  
¿Qué.?- pregunta Sirius.  
  
Sí mira.- Katty se agachó y tomó algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, de debajo de la cama.  
  
¿Qué hacías ahí abajo Harry?...-.  
  
Jugaba con esto. - mostraba qué era, venía con un marco de foto que dentro tenía una foto que se movía.  
  
Qué una foto que se mueva ¿Cómo es eso?... preguntó Katty, mientras examinaba el marco.  
  
¿Qué acaso las fotos no se mueven?- exclama extrañado Sirius.  
  
No que yo sepa- le responde Katty.  
  
A Sirius se la cae la teja (N/A : eso significa que se dio cuenta de algo, mejor dicho, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba) y dice: -No lo que pasa es que mis padres vivían en un país que está muy lejos de acá y de dónde me trajeron eso marco de regalo, eso es lo que le hace ese efecto a la foto- le respondió, mientras pensaba "Qué me crea, que me crea".  
  
Katty muy asombrada dice: -Ah. Y. ¿Qué país es ese?-.  
  
Eh pues eh.- Sirius no sabía qué inventar.  
  
Te pusiste elocuente.- le espetó Katty.  
  
Yo eh. no sé. no me acuerdo.-.  
  
¿Cómo que no sabes.? ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de esa clase de cosas?-.  
  
No lo que pasa es que no sé que lugar específicamente. pero creo que es. Chile-.  
  
¡Chile! Y. ¿Dónde queda eso?-.  
  
Eh. por ahí.-.  
  
- OK Sirius. lo que sea. te creo, pero. ¿Qué personas son las de la foto?-.  
  
Pues el padre, la madre de Harry, un amigo y yo-.  
  
Y que supongo. venían saliendo de un desfile de modas o de una noche de brujas-.  
  
¿Por qué dices eso?-.  
  
Por sus ropas ¿No crees que están un poquito grandes para disfrazarse?-.  
  
Ah, sí, veníamos de una fiesta. una bonita fiesta de disfraces, estoy tan acostumbrado a la foto que no me parece que estemos disfrazados.-.  
  
Así que de disfraces. ¿eh?-.  
  
Eh. sí.-.  
  
- Se ven muy reales-.  
  
Sí, claro, porque nos esforzamos mucho para hacerlos realistas-.  
  
- Sí, como sea.-.  
  
Harry veía cómo Katty y Sirius hablaban entretenidos, pero como lo habían ignorado tiró fuerte del pantalón de Sirius para que le prestaran atención.  
  
- Tío, tía. quero jugad.-.  
  
- Bueno Harry. creo que lo mejor es que bajemos. así que. ¿Vamos Katty?- .  
  
- Sí, vamos, no sea que la Ayame tenga a tu visita con un colapso nervioso.-.  
  
Katty, Harry y Sirius bajaron a la salita donde estaba el visitante jugando tranquilamente con Ayame, parecía que, a pesar, de casi no conocerse, se llevaban increíblemente bien.  
  
- ¿Y esto?...- Preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Qué extraño. Ayame suele ser más inquieta. pero gracias por cuidarla. fue muy amable de su parte.- le habló Katty el extraño.  
  
- Ahora Katty. ¿Qué haces aquí?...-.  
  
- Yo. este. vine. a. voy a hacer corta la historia. la verdad es que mi hermana cuida a esta pequeña pero tuvo que viajar por una emergencia. y ahora debo cuidarla. pero primero debo ir a buscar sus cosas a la casa de mi hermana. ahora yo venía. a. pedirte si podías cuidar a Ayame mientras yo hago eso. ¿Puedes?...-.  
  
- Sí, claro que puedo. pero qué es lo que debes ir a buscar.-.  
  
- Ay, ni me recuerdes. su ropa, sus juguetes, su cama, no sé esas cosas.- la cara de Katty se fue entristeciendo mientras hablaba.  
  
Sirius, como buen caballero, se preocupó por el problema de su nueva amiga y mientras ésta hablaba le hizo un gesto a su visitante que el otro respondió de forma afirmativa. así que cuando Katty terminó de hablar Sirius y su visitante habían arreglado todo.  
  
- De acuerdo, vamos Katty ¿Qué esperas?...- le dijo Sirius a Katty.  
  
Katty, por su parte, mira confundida a Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué espero para qué?-.  
  
- ¿Cómo que para qué? Para ir a buscar las cosas de tu sobrina. no te preocupes por los niños, te aseguro que quedan en excelentes manos ¿Vamos?...-.  
  
- Eh, si. vamos. creo.-.  
  
Cuando Sirius y Katty atravesaron la entrada principal, el extraño se quedó solo con los dos pequeños.  
  
- En qué lió me acaba de meter Sirius, cuidar a un niño es una cosa, pero. ¿Dos?-.  
  
Fin del capítulo V  
  
Noticias:  
  
- Mi amiga, Tanina Potter (la que siempre deja r/r, ella sí es linda)  
  
- El quinto libro OFICIAL, (justo el que NO me gustó) llega a Chile el 21 de Febrero y no se puede reservar, ahora porque pongo el quinto libro "oficial", eso es porque el chanta que venden en Ahumada no es el real, o en este caso, el oficial.  
  
Notas de la Autora (Katty).  
  
¿Quién es la visita de Sirius? ¿Qué hace esa tal Paola en esa casa de tan mala reputación como dijo el elfo? ¿Quién es el jefe del elfo y dueño de esa enorme casa? ¿Y por qué se pone así Katty y Alfred al recordar el pasado?  
  
Muchas interrogantes sin respuesta hasta el próximo capítulo, cualquier adelanto, dejen reviews o manden correos a Tsukino_18@hotmail.com o a palomix_sep@hotmail.com .  
  
Gracias a todos, este fue el aporte de Azuka (o Katty), y ahora con ustedes la creadora de fic Katie Lupin. (Aunque sin mí el fic no sé por que rumbos andaría).  
  
Entra Katie en la sala y le da gracias a azuka por la gran presentación que le dio y empieza.  
  
- Sí claro, sigue así Katty (esto lo digo en el peor de los sentidos sarcásticos), síguete tirando flores.-.  
  
Se preguntarán por qué no he subido tantos capítulos seguidos. bueno, hay dos razones:  
  
- La primera es que yo tenía hace bastante tiempo el capítulo siete listo, pero como no dispongo de Internet a mi antojo, debo esperar a tener plata y tiempo para ir a un Ciber Café o hacerme de paciencia para pedir hora en el laboratorio de computación de mi liceo, y/o en el último caso, que mis amigas se apiaden de mi y me suban los capítulos. ¡Es terrible la vida sin teléfono! En mi casa no hay teléfono de red fija, solo celulares. y como mi computador en viejito, nisiquiera puedo soñar con meterme con el celular. pero ya basta de reclamar.  
  
- La segunda es que. estoy enferma, tengo no-se-qué-cosa que combinada con mis queridas alergias me tienen con fiebre y la garganta inflamada y añadiéndole a eso que la semana pasada fueron las vacaciones de Fiestas Patrias (Chile cumplió 193 años de vida independiente, aunque la independencia no es lo que celebra exactamente. esto no es clase de historia de Chile, así que continúo.) y tuve una semana libre. en los momentos en que la fiebre me permitía, podía escribir, ya que enferma no salí a ninguna parte. bueno como sea. esas son las razones.  
  
En ese momento entra azuka Tsukino: quisiera decir que las personas que lean este cap y encuentren algo extraño en la introducción de capitulo pues me gustaría que demanden a la autora por daño emocional (si alguna ves leyeron una famosa obra de Cervantes "El Famoso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha" y quedaron traumatizados, pues reconocerán la forma de escribir el titulo "y cosas dignas de contar"). Si se salvaron ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no saben de lo que se salvaron, nosotras sí.  
  
Yo, Katie Lupin, quiero, oficialmente, demandar a mi profesora de lenguaje porque me quedé traumatizada con ese libro y ahora veo todo como el "dichoso" libro. bueno. me tengo que tranquilizar. sino no me va a servir de nada tomar tranquilizantes para tratar de relajarme.  
  
Así que no los molesto más y me despido. Adiosin  
  
Vuelve a entrar Katty.  
  
Bueno espero que les guste el cap y dejen review adiós.  
  
Katie Lupin y Azuka Tsukino 


	10. La primera visita oficial del huracán Ay...

"Cambios, realidades y dificultades O Sirius niñera, muggle".  
  
Disclaimer: Escribo por amor al arte, los personajes pertenecen a la J.K.Rowling, si fueran míos las cosas serían muy, muy diferentes... sin comentarios.  
  
************************************************** Lo último del capítulo anterior.  
  
Cuando Sirius y Katty atravesaron la entrada principal, el extraño se quedó solo con los dos pequeños.  
  
- En qué lió me acaba de meter Sirius, cuidar a un niño es una cosa, pero. ¿Dos?-.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Capítulo X: "La primera visita oficial del "inocente" huracán Ayame a la "pobre" casa Black, entre otras cosas dignas de contarse" II ª Parte.  
  
Remus (N/A : Una galletita para el que adivinó), al ver el terrible embrollo en que su amigo Sirius lo había metido solamente pudo resoplar y sentir pena por si mismo, pero no había terminado de divagar cuando Ayame le tiraba el pantalón para que le tomara atención a lo que tenía que decirle.  
  
- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Señor Remus?...-.  
  
- Eh... ¿Hacer... hacer de qué?...- fue la contestación e Remus.  
  
- A jugar... me estoy aburriendo...- mencionó Ayame, mientras iba en busca de su bolso de bebé (N/A :1 véase abajo), cuando llegó ante él se zambulló, literalmente, dentro para sacar cosas que fueron desde la leche, 2 mudas de ropa, una radio portátil de niños (N/A : 2), lápices de crayón, libretas de colores, peluches, hasta que finalmente pareció haber encontrado lo que buscaba saliendo del bolso con dos disfraces, uno de Gamera y de Godzilla (N/A : 3).  
  
Harry, al ver a la pequeña visita con sus trajes en las manos no pudo más que mirarla totalmente aterrado y comenzó a planear alguna forma de escaparse de quizás que "juego" que podría inventar su nueva compañera de juegos.  
  
- Y... ¿Para qué son esos?...- preguntó Remus a Ayame al ver la cara de Harry.  
  
- Para jugar...-.  
  
- Jugar a...-.  
  
- ¡Peleas de Monstruos!...- gritó la pequeña y salió corriendo llevándose en plan de huracán a Harry, los vestidos y demases.  
  
- ¡¿Peleas de qué?!...- se preguntó a sí mismo Remus cuando los niños salieron corriendo, pero no pudo alcanzar a procesar porque tuvo que salir detrás de los niños.  
  
Mientras con Sirius y Katty...  
  
Katty y Sirius caminaban en busca de alguna clase de transporte para ir a buscar las cosas de Ayame, caminaron varias cuadras para tomar un autobús y pronto llegaron a su destino, la casa de Michelle, la hermana de Katty.  
  
- Bueno... es aquí...- indicó Katty al tiempo que habría la cerca de la casa e indicándole a Sirius que la siguiera, éste por supuesto lo hizo. Así que rápidamente se encontraron dentro de la casa, ya listos para poner manos a la obra.  
  
- De acuerdo... creo- pronunció quedamente Sirius, mientras inspeccionaba el recibidor de la casa deteniéndose un momento en las fotos. -Estas fotos... ¿Son de tu familia?...- preguntó cuando vio algunas de las fotografías que habían sobre la chimenea, donde aparecía una inmensa mansión que a Sirius le recordaba a la casa de su novia -"No... Es imposible... ¿Cierto?"- pensó.  
  
- Sí, son casi todas de mi hermana Michelle con sus amigas, pero tiene algunas conmigo...- le respondió Katty desde adentro.  
  
- Ah...- contestó Sirius quedándose en blanco un momento su mente para luego olvidar lo que estaba pensando y confundiéndose.  
  
- ¿Subamos?...- preguntó Katty al ver la confundida cara de Sirius.  
  
- Sí, claro-.  
  
Ambos subieron y Katty se dirigió a la habitación del lado derecho de la escalera, o sea, de la pequeña para sacar sus cosas. La habitación de la pequeña estaba adornada en tonos celestes, con toda clase de posters de series de animación japonesa (N/A : De donde los sacó, no me lo pregunten).  
  
- ¿Qué clase de dibujos son estos?... preguntó Sirius a Katty.  
  
- No tengo idea, pero según lo que me comentó mi hermana deberían ser de animación japonesa-.  
  
- "¿Y qué demonios es eso?"- se preguntó Sirius mentalmente.  
  
- Bueno... ¿Qué era lo que tenía que sacar?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡La lista!... haber... ropa, disfraces, libros, más ropa, la leche, los cereales, la cama... ¿Cómo demonios me llevo la cama?... qué... juegos... el Nintendo... películas... si, creo que eso es todo...- murmuraba Katty, mientras Sirius observaba la habitación, que, a pesar de tener esa cantidad de cosas raras pegadas se veía muy linda.  
  
- Qué tengo que hacer...- pronunció Sirius.  
  
- Esperar...- le contestó la chica.  
  
Inmediatamente Katty se metió al closet y sacó cuatro inmensas maletas y comenzó a cargar una con ropa, la siguiente, con más ropa y algunos juguetes, después con artículos personales, la siguiente, con ropa de cama, frazadas, abrigos, etc.  
  
Cuando ya llevaba la tercera maleta a la mitad se levantó y miró a Sirius y le preguntó si podía sacar los afiches de las paredes, Sirius, con bastante esfuerzo, en media hora los sacó, mientras Katty había bajado a buscar otras cosas como leche, cereales, medicamentos, etc. que pronto subió, cerrando, después de dos horas las cuatro maletas.  
  
Iban bajando las maletas, cuando Katty resbaló por la escalera y al golpear en el suelo desde el cielo cayó una cajita que decía Katherine Lockling en letras góticas.  
  
- ¿Qué demo...?- alcanzó a pronunciar Katty en el suelo cuando le cayó la cajita en la cabeza, y luego, directo a sus manos.  
  
La mencionada cajita era de alguna madera noble, se notaba por el tacto y debía tener sus años por la constitución de la misma.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasó?....- le preguntó Sirius que había alcanzado a sostener la valija de forma que ésta no le cayera encima a la chica.  
  
- ¿Qué crees...? Me resbalé-.  
  
- Ja, ja, ja, ja,- se reía Sirius.  
  
- Hey, no te rías- protestó Katty enojada.  
  
- Pero fue muy gracioso, no lo puedes negar-.  
  
- Mentira, no lo fue...-.  
  
- Si, lo fue- respondió el chico mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
- Como sea, quedan más valijas arriba- Katty subió junto con Sirius.  
  
Después de otro rato más terminaron de acarrear las maletas. Estaban sentados descansando cuando Sirius preguntó por la historia de Ayame. Katty le contó todo lo que sabía de a pequeña, y así, conversando se les fue la hora.  
  
En la casa de Sirius  
  
El pobre Remus estaba absolutamente agotado de seguir a los niños por todos lados, por las habitaciones, el comedor, el living, el patio, el techo, etc. O sea, toda clase de lugares que les gustaba a los niños, pero la diferencia era que esta vez Harry no había quedado tan maltratado y la más feliz era Ayame porque tenía con quien jugar-maltratar.  
  
El juego consistía en lo siguiente: Correr y que Remus los persiguiera, después, cuando ya no los alcanzara peleas de monstruos, pero sin pegarse y después buscar a Remus para comenzar de nuevo. Los chicos estaban súper entretenidos, pero el no era lo mismo con el adulto a cargo, quien se juraba a si mismo jamás volver a cuidar niños.  
  
Pero, después de correr tanto y pelear con Harry tanto Ayame, como su compañero de juego, y para que decir del adulto en cuestión; a todos, sin excepción alguna les dio hambre. Así que pronto se escuchó un unísono suspiro de:  
  
- ¡Tengo hambre!- Harry y Ayame, al estar juntos, se comenzaron a reír por haber hablado al mismo tiempo.  
  
Remus, al escuchar eso, pronto recordó algo que siempre funcionó con los merodeadores.  
  
- De acuerdo... ¿Quién quiere comer?-.  
  
- Yo- sonó un grito  
  
- Bien... entonces... vengan para que comamos algo- en un santiamén estaban los dos pequeños listos para ir a comer tomados, cada uno, de una mano de Remus.  
  
- Y... ahora qué hago... verdad... eso venía a decirle a Sirius... de acuerdo... ¿Qué quieren comer?-.  
  
- Un sándwich, una hot dog, una malteada- respondieron los chicos.  
  
- De acuerdo, pero, si les preguntan comimos algo muy nutritivo como, haber, verduras- les contestó muy amablemente Remus.  
  
- Sí- contestaron los pequeños al unísono.  
  
Pero había un pequeño detalle del que a pasar de sus años de merodeador se le olvidó, a los niños, nunca, jamás hay que darles azúcar después de las seis y ya el reloj marcaba las siete con veinte.  
  
Volviendo con Katty y Sirius.  
  
- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sirius repentinamente recordando que los niños estaban solos con Remus.  
  
- Ah, son las siete con cinco... ¡Qué!... ¡Cómo puede ser tan tarde!- espetó Katty.  
  
- Vámonos- agregó Sirius y así salieron ambos a la carrera de la casa, camino a la vivienda de Sirius.  
  
De vuelta con Remus.  
  
A Remus algo le sonaba mal con respecto al asunto de la cena de los niños, algo, un presentimiento se le asomaba en lo más escondido de sus sentidos, algo malo iba a pasar.  
  
Y allí algo malo pasó, sin previo aviso tanto Ayame como Harry salieron disparados corriendo, botando, en su loca carrera todo lo que se les ponía por delante, floreros, cuadros, adornos, sillas, cojines; era como si los hubiesen puesto en cámara rápida y él fuese puesto en pausa o en cámara lenta, y por supuesto que aunque corriera no los alcanzaba; y ahí fue cuando lo recordó. ¡A los niños No se les debe dare azúcar nunca cerca de su hora de acostarse! El lo sabía, si Sirius y James se ponían insoportables Cuando comían algún dulce antes de dormir.  
  
- ¡Demonios!- pronunció, paró de correr y sin más remedio tomó la varita y musitó - ¡Petrificus totalis!- saltando así dos pequeñas chipas de magia que recorrieron toda la casa y dejaron dos pequeños niños totalmente paralizados. Remus, finalmente y sin mucho ánimo recorrió la casa en busca de los dos pequeños bultos.  
  
Ambos, Harry y Ayame estaban paralizados, de modo que Remus solo tuvo que recogerlos, cada uno con un brazo y depositarlos en un sillón mientras él con la varita arreglaba el lugar de forma que no se notara en lo absoluto de la batalla campal que allí había acontecido. Para después sólo tener que, son su varita, cambiarlos a sus ropas comunes  
  
Mientras, Katty y Sirius:  
  
De vuelta Katty y Sirius no tenían idea de cómo volverse, llevaban maletas demasiado pesadas, y eso sin contar que eran cuatro. Así que después de cotejar mucho rato se decidieron a tomar un taxi (tuvieron que cambiar dinero, así que compraron chocolate caliente). Y finalmente, llegaron sanos y salvos para encontrar a Remus...  
  
- Ahora, procurarán quedarse quietos mientras busco sus pijamas ¿De acuerdo?- les preguntó Remus a los niños para proceder a caminar hacia el bolso de Ayame y pronunciar - Finite Incantatem-.  
  
Esto es en Cámara Lenta.  
  
En ese preciso instante Sirius y Katty, habrían la puerta, Remus abría el bolso de Ayame, y los niños al verse libres de sus ataduras mágicas, simplemente, corrieron con todas las energías acumuladas por su aprisionamiento encubierto de Remus.  
  
Esto ya está en cámara normal.  
  
Harry y Ayame rompieron a correr hacia el extremo opuesto al que estaban sentados, que resultó ser, justo, hacia la puerta; así que corrieron hacia Sirius y Katty. Y, obviamente, como lo indica alguna de las leyes de Newton, en este momento no las recuerdo en orden "Por cada acción hay reacción", Ayame y Harry chocaron contra Katty, Sirius y las maletas, o sea, un desastre colosal.  
  
- ¿Qué fue eso?...- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Creo que... que... que... nos atropelló algo... ¿Alguien anotó la matrícula?- le respondió.  
  
La cosa quedó así: Ayame encima de Harry, Harry encima de una maleta, la maleta encima de Katty y todo lo demás encima de Sirius.  
  
- ¡Tía Katty!- gritó Ayame y se tiró encima de Katty.  
  
- Sidius... oa...- respondió Harry.  
  
- Hola, Harry... ¿Puedo preguntar qué sucedió?...-.  
  
- Creo... que el que debe explicar eso fui yo...- respondió un apesadumbrado Remus - Verán... yo... es... mi culpa... olvidé lo que el azúcar provoca en los niños... y les di una malteada de chocolate... Lo...- .  
  
- ¿Qué tú qué?...- fue el grito que dieron Sirius y Katty al mismo tiempo.  
  
- Siento...- terminó Remus - bueno... es que... olvidé que a los niños, jamás se les da azúcar antes de acostarse... han pasado varios años desde Hogwarts... ¿No crees?-.  
  
- "¿Hogwarts?"- al escuchar esa palabra Katty de pronto sintió una nostalgia muy grande pero no hacia la palabra, sino, a su familia, en su mente vio a su hermana, a si misma y a otra niña jugando alrededor de un árbol de navidad. Sin embargo, fue tan rápido que no alcanzó a procesar la información, por lo tanto, sólo lo sintió como nostalgia.  
  
- Bueno... qué se le va a hacer... habrá que esperar que se les pase... indicó Virus, mientras Katty se levantaba y sacaba las maletas de encima de él.  
  
Así Sirius dejó las maletas en el recibidor, fuera del alcance de los dos terremotos, Harry y Ayame y comenzaron a jugar a las adivinanzas para calmar a los niños.  
  
Y pasaron las diez y las once, las doce y la una, y ambos niños seguían despiertos, mientras los adultos luchaban por mantenerse despiertos, finalmente, y cuando Katty se durmió Sirius y Remus invocaron un hechizo de sueño en ambos pequeños para poder dormir también ellos que ya se caían de sueño.  
  
Sin embrago, a la hora de acostarse surgió otro pequeño problema ¿Cómo dormían? Remus resolvió ese problema. Quedando las cosas de la siguiente forma: Katty y Ayame en la cama de Sirius, Harry en su cuna y Sirius y Remus, en el living.  
  
Y así sucedió la primera visita del huracán Ayame a la "pobre" casa Black.  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
Del Título: Cuando pongo pobre es porque compadezco a la pobre casa de cómo la van a dejar entre Harry y Ayame.  
  
1: "Bolso de bebé" son esos bolsos que tienen las mamás de los bebés cuando son pequeños y que parecen mágicos porque les cabe casi toda la casa adentro. Mi mamá tuvo uno y mis tías, aunque mis primas con grandes, aún los conservan.  
  
2: ¿Se acuerdan de los "My first Sony? ¿Que venían de varios colores y se podían desarmar?... yo todavía tengo el mío  
  
3: Gamera es la tortuga enemiga de Godzilla en la versión japonesa.  
  
Noticias:  
  
- La Tanina sacó un nuevo fic ¡Léanlo!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Llegó la navidad!!!!!!!!  
  
- Voy a tratar de poner un especial de navidad de este fic, va a estar fuera de la trama, pero igual va a haber.  
  
Disculpas:  
  
No había podido escribir porque no habíamos tenido visitas de la musa ni la Katty, ni yo; aparte de que a una JAMAS le faltan los problemas y tuve algunos muy graves que, aunque, no eran míos me afectaron bastante.  
  
Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo 10 de este fic.  
  
Katie Lupin.  
  
Diciembre 21 de 2003. 


End file.
